Des Retenue Providentielles
by Liie20
Summary: Hermione et Draco brisent le calme de l'école une fois de trop. Comme punition ils doivent chaque soir faire des corvées attribués par Rusard jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent à cohabiter. Lorsque les sentiments s'en mêlent, tout devient beaucoup plus compliqué pour les deux adolescents que tout oppose et qui jusqu'à présent, se sont toujours méprisés.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien écrit, que ce soit pour ce fandom ou un autre. Cette histoire était dans mes dossiers depuis un très long moment et n'est pas encore terminée. Je vais essayer de la terminer dans les plus bref délais, ce qui lui donnera 2 chapitres au lieu d'un seul comme je l'avais prévue au départ. Après plusieurs relecture, il ne devrait plus y avoir beaucoup de faute d'orthographe ou de grammaire et conjugaison. Pour ce qui est du titre, j'avoue ne pas avoir eu d'idée et je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Aussi se pourrait-il qu'il change dès que j'aurais finit d'écrire la suite.**

**Quelques petites précisions sur l'histoire avant que vous la lisiez:**

_**C'est un AU, donc il n'y a pas de Voldemort. Je ne le mentionne que brièvement en passant, ce qui fait que la guerre n'a jamais eu lieu. Les héros sont tous à Poudlard pour leur septième et dernière année d'étude. Il y a également des couples gay, donc si ça vous gène, mieux vaut ne pas lire l'histoire. Sirius n'est pas mort ni Remus puisque il n'y a pas eu la guerre. L'histoire débute à peu près au milieu du mois de janvier. Je crois que c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il faut savoir avant d'entamer votre lecture.**_

**Bonne Lecture à Tous!**

* * *

**Des Retenues Providentielles**

C'était un après midi pluvieux comme il y en avait souvent à cette époque de l'année. Le mois de Janvier toucherait bientôt à sa fin et les élèves étaient tous dans leur salle commune. L'immense château paraissait vide et sans vie quand soudainement, un cri retentit, déchirant ce silence surnaturel. Ce fut alors comme si l'imposante école reprenait vie d'un seul coup et tous les élèves se précipitèrent pour voir d'où provenait le bruit. Les Gryffondors ne dérogèrent pas à la règle, évidemment, et ce fut avec une certaine surprise qu'ils trouvèrent Hermione dans le hall d'entrée. Elle faisait face à Draco qui avait une joue rouge, les cheveux carbonisés et qui lui lançait un regard noir et glacial. Cette dernière était, pour sa part, devenue totalement bleu. Ce spectacle provoqua le fou rire de tous les élèves présent **-**_à l'exception des amis d'Hermione_**-** en comprenant que ça n'avait été qu'une de leur désormais célèbre dispute qui avait simplement dégénérée en duel où, apparemment, aucun des deux n'en étaient sortit vainqueur. Les professeurs arrivèrent à ce moment là et McGonagall dû ramener le calme avec l'aide du professeur Snape. Ensuite elle emmena les deux préfets dans le bureau du directeur puisque aucune punition ne fonctionnait avec eux. Dumbledore resta une seconde stupéfié de voir l'état des deux élèves et poussa un soupir de désolation.

**-** Asseyez-vous donc, jeunes gens. _Ordonna gentiment Dumbledore_

Hermione et Draco se regardèrent en chien de faïence puis prirent place chacun leur tour. McGonagall resta debout, la mine toujours aussi sévère.

**-** Bien, alors je suppose que si le professeur McGonagall a jugée bon de vous amener dans mon bureau, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrive. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

**-** C'est lui_/_elle qu'a commencé**(**e**)** !_Dirent Hermione et Draco_ _en même temps en se montrant du doigt_

**-** Je vois. Alors je vais vous mettre en retenu avec Argus Rusard jusqu'à ce que vos rapports s'améliorent. Dû ce durer jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ce n'est pas un problème. Ensuite, vu qu'apparemment vous semblez avoir un certain goût et don pour les duels, vous présiderez le club de duel et apprendrez aux autres à être loyal dans les combats. Et puis aussi, vous aiderez Mrs Pomfresh chaque week-end durant une période indéterminée, je laisserais au soin de notre aimable infirmière de le faire. Et pour finir, si jamais il devait se reproduire un évènement comme celui-ci dans l'avenir, je vous expulserais tous les deux de Poudlard. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

**-** Oui monsieur._Dirent-ils__à nouveau en même temps_

**-** Très bien, alors vous pouvez vous rendre à l'infirmerie maintenant.

Les deux préfets sortirent sans dire un mot de plus et en évitant tout contact visuel avec l'autre. McGonagall s'approcha alors de Dumbledore et s'assit sur une des chaises.

**-** Les renvoyer de Poudlard ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Albus ! _s'exclama McGonagall_

**-** Non, bien sûr que non Minerva. C'était juste pour leur faire un peu peur. _Ajouta le directeur, amusé._

Les deux professeurs échangèrent alors un sourire et un regard malicieux. Dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie, on aurait put entendre Peeves voler. Les deux préfets faisaient route dans un silence quasi religieux. Hermione ne parvenait d'ailleurs toujours pas à comprendre comment Malfoy pouvait avoir sur elle une telle influence. Il suffisait qu'elle se retrouve en sa présence pour qu'elle ne soit plus maîtresse d'elle-même. C'était comme si une force invisible et puissante prenait possession de son corps et de son cerveau et la faisait agir n'importe comment. Cet après midi en était la preuve vivante. Mais pour sa défense, elle devait avouer que cette fois ci, il avait largement dépassé les limites. La gifle qu'elle lui avait donnée était amplement mérité, par contre, elle n'avait pas fait exprès de lui brûler les cheveux. Le sort était partit tout seul. Alors il n'avait pas attendu pour riposter et l'avait transformé en Schtroumpf. Elle s'était mise à crier et avant d'avoir put à nouveau riposter, les élèves étaient apparut et tout s'était enchainé. Elle repensa alors à ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit et elle se tenta à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

**-** Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé Malfoy ? _demanda Hermione_

**-** Parce que j'en avais envie.

**-** Quoi ? Mais ça va pas...

**-** Hey du calme la Sang de Bourbe. Je plaisantais. Comme si je pouvais avoir la moindre envie de t'embrasser. Dégoûtant, j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y repenser !

**-** Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? C'était pour m'humilier d'avantage ?

**-** Mais c'est qu'elle a tout pigée ! Ce n'est pas pour rien alors qu'on t'appelle Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Pour te dire la vérité, je m'ennuyais aujourd'hui, alors j'ai fait un pari avec Blaise. Je devais embrasser la fille qui me hait le plus et qui ne me cèderait jamais, avant la fin de la semaine. Je dois dire que j'ai plutôt bien réussi. Il me doit 10 gallions maintenant.

**-** Tu n'es qu'un salop sans âme et sans cœur Malfoy.

**-** Je te remercie du compliment, mais tu ne m'apprends rien !

**-** Oui, mais ce que tu n'as pas prit en compte, c'est que nous n'étions que tous les deux lorsque tu m'as embrassé. Alors Blaise n'aura aucune preuve que tu dises la vérité et bien sûr, je mentirais. Je sais très bien mentir tu sais, et je ne suis pas aussi inoffensive que vous semblez le croire.

**-** Bouh, c'est que tu pourrais presque me faire peur !

**-** Dis celui qui a les cheveux carbonisés...

Puis elle entra dans l'infirmerie et alla à la rencontre de Mrs Pomfresh, laissant Draco derrière elle complètement stupéfait. Depuis quand la Sang de bourbe faisait-elle du sarcasme ? Lorsqu'il pénétra à son tour dans l'infirmerie, il vit Hermione boire une potion, redevenir normale puis elle commença à s'avancer vers la sortie. Alors il alla vers l'infirmière à son tour et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Il releva la tête à temps pour voir Hermione sortir toute guillerette, satisfaite de son coup bas. Comment avait il fait pour ne pas apercevoir son croche pied ? Ca restait un mystère. Mais il commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle n'était peut être pas finalement, celle que tout le monde pensaient qu'elle était. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Un sourire énigmatique et mauvais étira ses lèvres puis il laissa l'infirmière s'occuper de lui.

Dès le lendemain ils débutèrent leur punition avec Rusard. Il leur fit nettoyer de fond en comble la salle des trophées de façon moldu, bien évidement. Mais durant les trois heures que dura leur tâche, ils ne cessèrent de se disputer, se renvoyant la faute de cette punition et s'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'ils connaissaient, et ils faisaient preuve de beaucoup de créativité à ce jeux là d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'Hermione rentra dans la tour des Gryffondors, elle était exténuée. Et aussi paradoxal que ça puisse l'être, ce n'était pas d'avoir nettoyée une partie de la salle des trophées qui l'avait autant épuisée mais sa joute verbale continuelle avec Malfoy. Heureusement pour elle, ses trois amis étaient là pour lui remonter le moral. Elle s'assit donc sur le canapé aux cotés de Ron, tandis qu'Harry et Ginny étaient enlacés sur le fauteuil.

**-** Ce n'est que ma première soirée et j'en ai déjà marre. J'en peux plus... _dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement._

Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Ron qui commença à lui caresser les cheveux machinalement. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard complice face au comportement du rouquin.

**-** Et tu ne sais toujours pas combien de temps va durer vos retenues ? _demanda Ron_

**-** Non. Mais j'ai comme dans l'idée qu'elles vont durer jusqu'à la fin de l'année...

**-** Pourquoi ça ? _Questionna à son tour Ginny_

**-** Dumbledore nous a dit, et je cite : **«**_je vais vous mettre en retenu avec Argus Rusard jusqu'à ce que vos rapports s'améliorent. Dû ce durer jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ce n'est pas un problème._**»** Et comme mes rapports avec cette face de fouine ne risque pas de s'améliorer, on va en avoir jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte le château.

**-** Et vous ne pouvez pas mentir en prétendant que ça va mieux entre vous ? _demanda gentiment Harry_

**-** Mon chéri, n'oublie pas que Dumbledore sait tout ! C'est un legilimens...

**-** Exactement. Mais après tout, ça ne coute rien de tenter notre chance. T'en pense quoi Ron ? _s'exclama Hermione_

**-** Que la prochaine fois que je vois cette face de fouine je lui fais avaler sa baguette. A cause de lui on ne va pratiquement plus te voir de l'année. Mais après tout, on n'a pas d'autre idée que celle d'Harry pour le moment... _répondit le roux_

**-** Tu sais Ron, il nous restera toujours nos rondes de préfet à effectuer ensemble, et puis je serais là pour vous faire réviser vos Aspic à toi et Harry. Alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça...

Cela sembla redonner le sourire au roux qui serra la jeune femme contre lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille et en laissant son autre main dans ses cheveux. Si Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas sût qu'ils étaient juste amis **-**_du moins pour le moment_**-** ils auraient jurés voir un couple. Mais chacun savait dans la maison des lions, et presque dans tout le château, les sentiments qu'éprouvaient les deux préfets pour l'autre. Ils continuèrent à parler d'un peu de tout pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione finisse par s'endormir dans les bras de Ron. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, Ron la porta dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur dortoir, puisque les garçons ne pouvaient atteindre ceux des filles. Il l'a déposa alors délicatement sur son lit, lui retira ses chaussures et après s'être mit en pyjama, alla se coucher également, en la prenant dans ses bras, où elle s'y blottit volontiers dans son sommeil.

Du côté de Draco, lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle commune des serpents, ce fut pour y découvrir une ambiance glaciale comparée à celle de la salle des trophées. Il alla alors directement dans son dortoir et y découvrit ses camarades en plein exercice. Ils avaient trouvés le chat d'un Serdaigle et s'amusaient à lui lancer toute sorte de sort. Il s'allongea dans son lit et regarda avec une lueur d'amusement Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle essayer de transformer le chat en canard.

**-** Vous vous entrainez pour le cours de cette vieille chouette ? _demanda Draco_

**-** Faut bien qu'on rigole un peu. _Fit Blaise_

**-** Au fait, tu me le donne quand mon pognon ?

**-** Quand j'aurais la preuve que t'a vraiment embrassé Granger...

**-** Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez humiliant et dégoutant de le faire, il va en plus falloir que je recommence ?

**-** Recommencer ? Il n'y a que toi qui le dis. Je pensais plutôt à lui demander et à la faire avouer avec un peu de sérum, mais si t'a envie de te la _**re**_faire, libre à toi mec !

**-** Qui veut se refaire qui ? _demanda une voix féminine_

Ils se tournèrent alors d'un même bloc vers la porte pour y découvrir Pansy. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit à Draco et posa sa tête sur les genoux de ce dernier. C'était devenue une sorte de rituel, chaque soir elle passait dans la chambre des garçons et aller se caler sur le lit de Draco tout en discutant des derniers potins, et de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête dans ces moments là. Draco et Pansy étaient presque inséparable et n'avaient d'ailleurs aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Le blond savait donc que son amie en pinçait secrètement pour Blaise et cette dernière connaissait l'obsession du blond pour la Gryffondor. Quelle ne fut alors sa surprise lorsque Blaise lui révéla l'histoire du pari qui, selon Draco, avait été accompli.

**-** J'ai fait un pari avec Draco. Il devait embrasser la seule fille de toute cette école qui lui résiste et qui le hait plus que tout. C'est alors tombé sur Granger. Et môssieur ici présent, me soutient qu'il l'a accompli et que je lui dois les 10 gallions pariés. Mais moi je dis que je ne lui dois rien puisque je n'en n'ai aucune preuve. _Dit Blaise en regardant le blond_

**-** Quoi ? Tu as embrassé Granger et tu ne m'a rien dit ? Quand ça c'est passé ? _demanda Pansy, curieuse_

**-** Hier, juste avant qu'elle ne me crame les cheveux et que je la colore en bleu.

**-** Mec, c'est pour ça que vous êtes punis alors ? _Rigola Blaise_

**-** Exactement ! Pansy, je sais que tu seras neutre dans cette histoire, alors tu ne voudrais pas être notre arbitre de pari ?

**-** Ouais, tu ne feras pas de favoritisme envers le **«**_prince des serpentards_**»**...

**-** La ferme Blaise !_dirent Draco et Pansy en même temps_

**-** Ok, j'accepte. Et en temps que nouvelle arbitre, je déclare que tant que nous n'aurons pas la preuve irréfutable que t'a bel et bien embrassé Granger, aucun paiement ne sera effectué. _Annonça fièrement Pansy_

**-** Ouais ! Merci Pansy... _s'exclama Blaise, tout content_

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue ce qui l'a fit rougir instantanément. Pour se calmer, elle lança un sort de métamorphose sur le chat qui se transforma alors en un petit renard. Les trois garçons debout regardèrent Pansy stupéfait de s'être fait moucher de la sorte. Draco la regarda avec une lueur de fierté au fond des yeux puis demanda aux garçons de ramener le chat**/**renard à son propriétaire. Ils s'exécutèrent et les deux amis se retrouvèrent alors enfin seuls.

**-** Alors, dis moi, c'est vraiment vrai que t'as embrassé Granger ?

**-** Je croyais qu'il fallait une preuve ?

**-** Arrête, tu sais très bien que je me fiche du pari !

**-** Ben oui. C'est vraiment vrai.

**-** Et alors, comment c'était ?

**-** Je dois dire que ce n'était pas aussi repoussant que je l'avais imaginé.

**-** Tu veux dire que t'as _**aimé**_ ?

**-** J'ai jamais dit que j'avais aimé, faut pas pousser Salazar dans les orties quand même ! J'ai simplement dit que ce n'était pas aussi dégoûtant que ce que j'aurais put imaginer. Après tout, c'est une sang de bourbe de gryffondor...

**-** J'ai quand même dans l'idée que ça t'as bien plu ce baiser. Et ne me dis pas le contraire, je te connais trop bien pour ça. De toute façon, tu sais que quoi que tu décide je serais avec toi.

**-** Tu parle comme si j'allais t'avouer d'une minute à l'autre que je suis amoureux de cette fille. Mais ne te fais pas des idées, ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! Que Merlin me vienne en aide dans le cas contraire, et toi, jette moi un sort d'oublie !

**-** Toujours prête à rendre service, tu le sais bien !

Ils rirent de bon cœur. C'était toujours agréable pour eux de passer du temps ensemble et de plaisanter sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ils parlèrent encore jusqu'au retour des garçons puis Pansy finit par s'endormir à côté de Draco. Alors les garçons décidèrent qu'il était temps de se coucher eux aussi.

Le lendemain, comme c'était samedi, les élèves se retrouvèrent au club de duel. Ils étaient plus nombreux que d'habitude, juste pour pouvoir voir les deux ennemis de toujours se battre en duel. Mais Hermione n'était pas décidée à faire plaisirs aux étudiants. Elle avait dû se lever tôt et s'arracher des bras chaleureux et protecteurs de Ron pour ce maudit cours de duel et était de ce fait d'une humeur totalement massacrante. Elle s'avança sur l'estrade seule, puisque Draco était en retard.

**-** Bon, alors aujourd'hui, vous pratiquerez le sort de désarmement et de bouclier. C'est la base. Comme ça je... _commença la brune_

**-** Il est où Malfoy ? _La coupa un élève_

**-** Pas ici. Comme je le disais, avant de me faire grossièrement couper la parole, je passerais parmi vous pour...

**-** Pourquoi il n'est pas là ? _demanda un second élève_

**-** Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi, je ne suis pas sa mère ! Si tu veux le savoir tu te casse de là et tu va le trouver ! Comme ça en même temps tu lui rappelleras qu'il devait venir... _répondit-elle agacée_

**-** C'est bon, je suis là ! _s'exclama le blond en arrivant_

**-** Pas trop tôt... _grommela Hermione_

**-** Un duel ! _cria un autre élève_

Le mot fut reprit par le reste des élèves présent. Agacée par leur attitude immature, Hermione siffla un bon coup et ramena ainsi le calme dans la foule.

**-** Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, non, Malfoy et moi n'engagerons aucun duel. Ensuite, je vous disais que je... nous évaluerons votre niveau et vous placerez en fonction de vos capacités. Malfoy, as-tu quelque chose à rajouter ? _déclara t-elle_

**-** N'oubliez pas de vous amuser. _Rajouta t-il_

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit ce premier cours, ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie où ils devaient aider Mrs Pomfresh. Hermione n'ouvrit plus la bouche de la journée. Devoir se coltiner Malfoy tout un week-end à l'infirmerie alors qu'elle aurait put le passer avec ses amis et à la bibliothèque à réviser était déjà en soit une punition bien suffisante. Pourtant elle n'avait aucune envie de céder la première. Elle s'était fait un point d'honneur à ne pas agiter le drapeau blanc avant le blond. Ce dernier passa sa journée à réfléchir à un moyen de gagner son pari sans pour autant re embrasser Granger, ce qui devenait de plus en plus inévitable. Et foi de Malfoy, il le gagnerait ce pari maudit, comme il avait gagné tous ceux qu'il avait fait.

Le jeudi qui suivit, l'échéance du pari arrivant à son terme, Draco commençait un peu à paniquer. Il passait en revue toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables de gagner son pari en faisant avouer à Granger la vérité mais à chaque fois, il se ravisait. Le véritaserum était interdit, la menacer où la soumettre à l'Impérium aussi. Et puis, il n'avait pas tellement envie que toute l'école soit au courant, il avait sa fierté quand même ! Alors il se dit que la meilleure façon serait de coincer Hermione dans les couloirs du sous sol alors que Blaise et Pansy serait là, mais il se rendit compte qu'à part pour aller en cours de Potion et en cas de force majeure, la gryffondor n'allait jamais dans les sous sol de l'école.

Les autres couloirs étaient à bannir puisqu'ils grouillaient toujours d'élèves. Alors, décidant que son orgueil passait avant sa fierté, il se décida pour la solution de replis, la plus simple et la plus rapide. En entrant dans la grande salle, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa table pour voir si ses amis étaient là, ce qui était le cas. Il avança alors vers la table des lions et se plaça derrière Hermione. La préfète parlait avec Ron qui se tut lorsqu'il vit le serpentard. Intriguée, elle se retourna pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et fut surprise et agacée de voir Malfoy.

**-** Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? La retenue avec Rusard n'est que ce soir et j'avais l'espoir de ne pas subir ta présence d'ici là...

**-** Ce que tu peux être chiante à parler tout le temps Granger ! Ferme là pour une fois ok !

**-** Si je te fais chier, pourquoi t'es là ?

Pour toute réponse, il l'empoigna pour la mettre debout, puis l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Le silence se fit immédiatement. Ron s'étouffa avec le jus de citrouille qu'il venait d'avaler, les yeux exorbités, complètement sous le choc, comme la plupart des élèves présent. Blaise et Pansy furent un peu choqués que Draco embrasse la sang de bourbe devant tout le monde, puis furent grandement amusés de son comportement. Ils se regardèrent, puis se mirent à rire de leur ami si idiot prêt à embrasser une gryffondor devant toute l'école pour gagner un pari.

Comme si son cerveau venait subitement de s'éteindre, Hermione ne réalisa pas sur le coup que c'était Draco Malfoy qui l'embrassait ainsi. Sa langue vint lui chatouiller la bouche et sans se rendre compte, elle ouvrit la bouche et passa ses bras autour du cou de Malfoy pour avoir un meilleur maintient. Leur langue se rencontrèrent et chahutèrent ensemble comme si elles avaient été amies toute leur vie. Les mains de Draco passèrent alors sur les hanches de la jeune fille s'attardant sur ses fesses avant de remonter au creux des reins, passant sous son pull et lui faisant pousser un faible soupir que lui seul entendit.

Et puis, comme si ce soupir était un rappel de la réalité, tout deux se détachèrent de l'autre le plus vite qu'ils purent. Hermione percuta même le banc derrière elle et tomba dessus, perdant complètement l'équilibre. Draco ne lui accorda pas un seul regard et alla aussi vite que possible rejoindre ses amis. Une fois qu'il fut assis la salle devint aussitôt bruyante des conversations des élèves qui parlaient tous du _baiser torride_ échangé entre les deux ennemis.

**-** Et bien, pour un baiser, c'était un sacré baisé ! _S'amusa Blaise_

**-** Félicitation Draco, tu as gagné le pari. Blaise, je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que tu as perdu le pari. Tu dois dix gallions à Draco. Vous avez quelque chose à rajouter ? Draco ? _Enchaîna Pansy_

**-** ...

**-** Draco ? He oh ? Y a quelqu'un la dedans ? _Elle tapa sur sa tête_

**-** ...

**-** Wow, alors là, si on m'avait dit qu'embrasser Granger lui ferait perdre la parole, j'aurais fait ce pari avant ! _Rigola Blaise face à son ami_

**-** Je crois que ça l'a tout chamboulé, pauvre Drakichou. On ferait mieux de le ramener dans la salle commune non ? _S'amusa également la brunette_

**-** Je vais bien ! Pas besoin de me materner. Je peux avoir mon fric maintenant, ou il faut une autre preuve ? _S'emporta un peu le blond_

**-** Autre preuve ? Aurais-tu envie d'aller l'embrasser à nouveau ?

**-** Va te faire voir Blaise. File-moi mon pognon.

**-** Tu auras l'argent ce soir.

**-** Quoi ?

**-** Tu crois peut-être que je me balade avec dix gallions dans mes poches ? Elle t'a ravagée le cerveau Granger !

**-** Ta gueule... _se rembruni le blond_

Il se servit à manger et ne dit plus un mot du petit déjeuner. Il était énervé, parce qu'il avait dû embrasser Granger, parce que ses propres amis le charriait là dessus, mais par-dessus tout, il était en colère parce que même s'il disait le contraire, il avait _apprécié_ le baiser. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe, non, il n'aurait jamais dû y prendre plaisir. Il détestait tout de cette fille ! Pourtant elle l'obsédait depuis un moment. C'était confus toute cette histoire, et il faudrait qu'il mette tout ça au clair rapidement.

Hermione, de son côté, se rassit face à Ron qui avait toujours la bouche ouverte, complètement choqué. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait prit. Mais elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle avait _aimée_ le baiser. Tout cela n'avait absolument aucun sens, comment aurait-elle put aimer un baiser du garçon qu'elle détestait le plus au monde ? Mais les faits étaient là, le soupir qui les avait rappelés à l'ordre en était une preuve formelle. Elle planta son visage dans ses mains et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

Elle savait bien pourtant que Draco tenterait de lui faire cracher le morceau quant au premier baiser pour gagner son stupide pari. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensée qu'il l'embrasserait devant toute la grande salle en plein petit déjeuner.

**-** Je vais le buter !

Elle releva la tête pour voir Ron rouge de colère.

**-** Non Ron, ce n'est rien, pas la peine de t'énerver ainsi.

**-** Pas la peine ? Mais il t'a embrassé Mione !

**-** Je sais.

**-** Me dis pas que t'as _aimée_ ?

**-** Ron... On parlera de ça plus tard tu veux.

**-** J'y crois pas. Je vais faire une attaque... Tu craque pour lui ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dis plus tôt dans ce cas ?

**-** Ron ! Calme-toi. Tu es mal placé pour me faire une scène, n'oublie pas comment moi j'ai découvert pour toi ! Et puis de toute façon il n'y a rien à dire parce que je ne craque pas pour cette face de fouine !

**-** Ce n'était pas pareil ! Tu le sais très bien ! Comme si j'aurais put vous dire ça...

**-** Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion un millier de fois Ron. Tu connais mon point de vue. Il n'y absolument rien de honteux la dedans et je persiste à dire que tu devrais leur en parler.

**-** Je sais. Alors tu ne craque pas pour Malfoy ?

**-** Absolument pas. Moi et Malfoy ? Beuuurk, ça me donne la nausée rien que d'y penser !

**-** Mais si jamais tu te rendais compte que ce n'était plus le cas, tu viendrais m'en parler n'est ce pas ?

**-** Bien sûr Ron. Plus de secret entre nous, tu te souviens ?

**-** Je m'en souviens, notre promesse...

**-** Mione ! C'est vrai ce que je viens d'entendre ? Malfoy et toi vous êtes embrassés ? _cria une rousse en arrivant_

**-** Bonjour aussi douce Ginny !

**-** Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Pitié ! _Supplia son autre ami à côté de Ginny_

**-** Ce n'est pas vrai Harry.

**-** Ouf, j'ai eu peur pendant une seconde que...

**-** C'est lui qui m'a embrassé.

**-** Quoi ? _S'exclamèrent au même moment Harry et Ginny_

**-** Ne vous faîtes pas d'idée surtout. Ce n'était qu'un stupide pari qu'il a fait avec Zabini. Il s'ennuyait et a fait le pari d'embrasser la fille qui le hait le plus dans l'école. Et évidemment c'est tombé sur moi. Je crois que je peux réclamer la moitié de la récompense pour l'avoir laisser faire non ?

**-** Parce qu'en plus tu l'as laissé faire ? _Fut choqué Harry_

**-** Et c'était plutôt chaud et déroutant si tu veux savoir ! _Rajouta Ron_

**-** Je crois que non, je n'ai absolument aucune envie de savoir ça ! De quel droit il fait des paris sur toi celui là ? Je vais aller le voir et tu va voir que la fouine ne t'emmerdera plus ! C'est moi qui te le dis !

**-** Non Harry. _Dit-elle calmement_

**-** Quoi ?

**-** Je crois que ce que Hermione a voulu dire, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas que tu aille voir Malfoy. Après tout, elle s'est laissé faire... _dit Ginny sur le ton de l'évidence_

**-** Merlin Ginny. Es tu en train de me dire que ma meilleure amie aurait volontairement laissée la fouine l'embrasser ? Ca n'a pas de sens ! C'est la fouine !

**-** Harry, tu veux bien arrêter de l'appeler comme ça ! _S'agaça t-elle_

**-** Par les caleçons fluo de Merlin, Hermione ne me dis pas que tu craque pour ce petit enfoiré !?

**-** Ne soit pas stupide tu veux ! Je ne craque pas pour Malfoy. Autant me faire piétiner par un centaure. Mais je dois passer toute mes soirées en retenue en sa compagnie, alors je ne voudrais pas que les choses empirent encore plus. Je n'ai déjà presque plus de temps libre pour moi en ce moment, et si tu emmerde Malfoy avec ça, il va devenir encore plus insupportable et donc ça va retomber sur moi et nos retenues seront plus longue parce qu'il ne fera pas sa part du travail correctement. Alors la ferme ! Fou lui la paix ! _S'énerva t-elle après son meilleur ami_

Hermione se leva suivit de près par Ron. Harry resta sous le choc. Il venait de se faire engueuler par sa meilleure amie ! Mais en voyant Ron suivre Hermione, il se demanda alors pourquoi ils ne sortaient toujours pas ensemble. C'était pourtant évident qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ! Il faudrait qu'il se mêle de ça et joue les entremetteurs. Foi de Potter, ses deux meilleurs amis seraient ensemble d'ici à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il avait désormais cinq mois devant lui pour arriver à ses fins.

Dans le hall, Hermione marchait en direction du premier cours de la journée, botanique. Ron la rattrapa rapidement et glissa sa main dans la sienne pour l'apaiser. Ils échangèrent un regard puis un sourire et Hermione se détendit aussitôt.

**-** Alors comment ça va avec Théo ? _demanda Hermione_

**-** Chuuut ! T'es folle, je t'ai dis de ne pas prononcer son nom quand nous ne sommes pas seul dans un endroit clos. _S'affola le rouquin_

**-** Roh ça va hein ! Personne ne m'écoute à part toi. Et de toute façon, à l'heure qu'il est, toute l'école doit parler de Malfoy et moi, alors tu n'as rien à craindre.

**-** C'est toi qui le dis. On ne sait jamais, quelqu'un peut quand même entendre et tout révéler.

**-** Ca t'embêterais tant que ça si les gens découvraient la vérité ?

**-** Oui ! Personne ne le sait à part toi ! Comment crois tu que réagirais ma famille s'ils venaient à l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre ?

**-** Raison de plus pour tout leur dire !

**-** Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas encore la force pour les affronter. Et si jamais ils n'acceptaient pas ?

**-** Ron, ils t'aiment tous. Ils auront peut-être du mal au début, mais ils finiront par se faire à l'idée. Et puis au moins tu seras enfin sortit de ton maudit placard et on arrêtera de croire qu'on est fou amoureux l'un de l'autre.

**-** Pour l'instant je suis très bien dans mon placard. Au moins j'y suis en sécurité.

**-** Ouais, tu ne m'a pas dit alors comment ça allait ?!

**-** Ca va très bien. Tout est parfait. D'ailleurs on a prévu de passer la Saint Valentin ensemble.

**-** Oh, mais c'est que ça devient sérieux alors !

**-** Ca ne devient pas sérieux, ça l'est.

**-** Attends, tu veux dire que... _fit-elle avec le début d'un grand sourire_

**-** Oui. On l'a fait...

**-** Oh Mon Dieu ! Je veux tout savoir ! Quoi que pas tout non plus hein, pas de détail trop détaillés, mais je veux tout savoir ! C'était comment ? Quand ça s'est fait ? T'a aimé ? _s'exclama Hermione en tapant dans ses mains, en mode fangirl_.

**-** Zen Hermione, zen ! _Essaya t-il de la calmer_. Ca s'est fait la semaine dernière. Tu te souviens que j'ai dis que j'avais un important devoir à faire et que je devais aller à la bibliothèque et que j'en aurais pour un très long moment. Ben en fait, comme tu le sais, je devais le rejoindre, et ce n'était pas prévue, ça c'est juste fait. Et c'était absolument génial ! J'ai d'ailleurs hâte qu'on remette ça.

**-** Aw, c'est trop chou !

**-** On parle de moi ? _fit une voix dans leur dos_

**-** Théo !? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**-** As-tu oublié qu'on avait cours de botanique en commun ? _dit le serpentard amusé_

**-** Heu, non.

**-** Moi si. Merde, je vais devoir me taper Malfoy pendant deux heures ? Mais je suis maudite où quoi ?

**-** Non, juste le destin qui s'obstine à vous mettre ensemble, c'est tout. _S'amusa encore plus Théo_

**-** Mais bien sûr. Il faut arrêter de délirer là ! C'est juste que je suis maudite, j'ai dû être une personne horrible dans une vie antérieure. _Se désola la brune_

**-** Mais non. C'est juste qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas le top, c'est tout. _Essaya Ron de lui remonter le moral_

**-** T'inquiète Hermi, les choses vont s'arranger. Tiens, la serre... _fit innocemment Théo, bien qu'il ne le soit pas_

Les trois élèves étaient arrivés à la serre et les alentours étaient vides et silencieux. Les haies et murets les cachaient du reste du parc et Théodore Nott en profita pour embrasser son petit ami Ronald Weasley sous les yeux attendrit d'Hermione Granger. C'était la seule personne de l'école à connaître l'existence de leur relation, et c'était pourquoi les deux gryffondors s'entendaient aussi bien depuis quelque temps. Ils avaient toujours été amis et s'étaient toujours bien entendu, mais depuis qu'Hermione avait surpris les deux garçons en pleine séance de pelotage dans un recoin du château qu'ils croyaient vides, leurs liens s'étaient resserrés et ils étaient devenus très complice.

Au début Ron avait été gêné puis anxieux, il avait eu peur qu'Hermione n'aille crier sur tous les toits ce qu'elle avait vue, où ne le rejette, qu'elle soit dégoûtée, mais il n'en était rien, et il avait grandement été soulagé quand elle leur avait sourie puis les avait soutenus et qu'elle s'était excusée de les avoir dérangé avant de repartir. Ça c'était passé il y a trois mois et depuis ce moment là, ils avaient imposés une règle entre eux : plus de secret. Hermione regarda les deux amoureux s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait et les trouva adorable.

Voilà sept mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et leur couple semblait tenir, ils avaient l'air parfaitement heureux ensemble, à l'exception que personne n'était au courant et que pour le moment, aucun des deux garçons ne voulaient que ça se sache. Pas qu'ils avaient honte l'un de l'autre, c'est juste que pour le moment, ils voulaient profiter pleinement des instants qui leurs étaient offert avant d'affronter le monde et l'intolérance des gens. Parce que, si Molly et Arthur accepteraient peut-être un peu difficilement que leur fils soit homosexuel, ils n'accepteraient peut-être pas le fait qu'il soit amoureux d'un serpentard. Quant à Théo, étant un sang pur, sa famille aurait beaucoup plus de difficulté à accepter la chose, s'ils ne le déshéritaient pas directement. Alors oui, pour l'instant ils restaient dans leur placard et s'aimaient en secret.

Hermione se sentait chanceuse d'être leur confidente, d'être la seule et unique personne à connaître la vérité. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle les avait surpris ensemble, un sentiment de soulagement s'était installé à la pensée que Ron n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Car quoi qu'on en dise, jusqu'à ce moment, elle en avait toujours doutée. Elle entendit des rires au loin et toussota pour faire sortir les deux garçons de leur monde. Ils cessèrent leur baiser et se tournèrent vers la jeune fille. Ils comprirent ce qu'elle voulait quand eux aussi entendirent les rires qui se rapprochaient. Ils avaient eu chaud, heureusement qu'Hermione était là pour veiller sur eux et leur secret.

**-** Au fait, superbe baiser. _Se moqua gentiment Théo_

**-** Grr, m'en parle pas tu veux. C'est déjà assez pénible de savoir que toute l'école doit être en train d'en parler...

**-** Les inconvénients d'avoir un château pour école et d'y résider toute l'année... _continua de s'amuser le serpentard_

**-** Mouais. Sinon Ron m'a dit que vous allez passer la Saint Valentin ensemble. Si vous avez besoin d'un alibi, je suis là !

**-** Parce que tu lui raconte notre vie ? _Se vexa t-il faussement_

**-** Quoi ? Mais, je... je... _commença Ron_

**-** Panique pas mon amour, je plaisante. Tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas, tant que c'est Hermione.

**-** Ben je ne trouve pas ça drôle... _fit le roux avec une moue_

**-** Un petit bisou pour me faire pardonner ?

**-** Peut pas les élèves arrivent. Mais tu devras te faire pardonner ce soir. Parce que je pense qu'à ça depuis une semaine !

**-** Frustré mon amour ?

**-** Totalement ! Et en manque aussi. Et ne dis pas le contraire parce que je sais que toi aussi.

**-** Je plaide coupable sur ce coup. Toujours partante pour nous servir d'alibi Herminione ?

**-** Toujours ! Et puis comme ça, j'aurais fait ma B.A du jour... _plaisanta t-elle_

**-** Trop aimable de ta part tendre Hermione. _Plaisanta t-il aussi_

**-** Je sais. On devrait m'élever une statue et me vouer un culte tellement je suis fantastique... _fit-elle à moitié sérieuse_

**-** T'as pas l'impression que ta tête va exploser Granger ? _dit une voix trainante dans son dos_

**-** Malfoy. _Soupira t-elle_

Hermione se retourna et toisa Draco du regard. Elle détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça, apparaître dans son dos et la surprendre. Quel petit crétin immature ! Elle essaya quand même de ne pas lui accorder plus d'attention et la reporta donc sur les deux garçons. Mais c'était mal connaître le blond qui fixa intensément la préfète jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et se retourne brusquement pour lui faire face. Il se défièrent silencieusement du regard, ne voulant pas céder en premier, puis, sans prévenir, Hermione s'approcha du serpentard et lui mit une gifle avant de tourner les talons et d'aller le plus loin possible de lui.

Ron et Théo échangèrent un regard discret, puis le roux suivit son amie. La joue de Draco commençait à devenir rouge, alors qu'il était sous le choc de l'attaque. Elle n'avait plus jamais osée lever la main sur lui depuis leur troisième année et là c'était la seconde fois en une semaine ! Décidemment, elle se permettait des choses que même ses amis les plus proches n'osaient pas faire. Lever la main sur lui par exemple, où même arriver à lui clouer le bec, ce qui n'était arrivé avec personne d'autre. Comment une sang de bourbe comme elle pouvait réussir des coups pareils ?

**-** Granger ! Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? T'as perdue la tête ? _S'offusqua le blond_

**-** Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'une gifle Malfoy ? Je croyais que tu aurais reconnus l'effet ! _répondit-elle, sarcastique_

**-** Je ne te savais pas suicidaire !

**-** Laisse-moi rire ! Comme si tu pouvais quoi que ce soit contre moi !

**-** Tu oublies qui je suis, sang de bourbe !

**-** Tu ne connais pas d'autre mot, franchement !? Pour quelqu'un qui se vante d'être supérieur aux autres, tu n'as pas un vocabulaire très varié !

**-** De quel droit...

**-** J'ose ? Mais tout simplement parce que tu n'es qu'un sale petit con prétentieux pourri gâté jusqu'à l'os et qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un te remette à ta place de temps à autre !

**-** Espèce de...

**-** Quoi ? Sang de bourbe ? Tu l'as déjà dit un bon milliard de fois depuis qu'on se connaît. Tu n'as pas d'autre insulte pour moi ? Non ? Et puis, tant que j'y pense, je veux la moitié des 10 gallions de Blaise.

**-** Quoi ?

**-** Tu as très bien entendu Malfoy. Tu crois pouvoir faire des paris sur mon dos et ne pas en payer le prix ?

**-** Va te faire voir chez les trolls, Granger ! Le prix était déjà très élevé comme ça, devoir t'embrasser ! Beuurk, je ne connais pas pire !

**-** Tu dis ça alors que c'est la deuxième fois en une semaine ?

**-** Non mais tu me prends pour qui là, Granger ! Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te défoncer le cerveau ! En même temps, en trainant avec la belette ce n'est pas étonnant...

**-** Je t'interdis de mêler Ron à ça. C'est entre nous et personne d'autre !

**-** Oh voyez-vous ça, la sang de bourbe qui défend son chéri le traitre à son sang !

**-** Arrête Draco. Ca suffit. _Le coupa brutalement Théo_

**-** Quoi ? Me dis pas que t'es de leur côté ! Et puis pourquoi t'étais avec eux quand on est arrivés d'abord ? _demanda le blond, suspicieux_

**-** Ca ne te regarde absolument pas mais je devais juste demander des notes à Granger pour le cours d'Arithmancie. Maintenant, fou leur la paix, sinon on va croire que t'es amoureux. _Acheva le brun_

Draco se retourna vers Théo avec une expression choquée et trahis sur le visage. Comment pouvait-il insinuer des choses pareilles ? Il était un serpentard, et de sang pur ! Et en tant que tel, il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'un gryffondor et encore moins d'un sang inférieur au sien. Il allait répliquer lorsque Mrs Chourave ouvrit la porte de la serre numéro six et les fit entrer. Hermione qui était dans une rage folle, suite aux insultes de Draco sur Ron, se fit entrainer le plus loin possible du blond, sous peine d'avoir une nouvelle altercation entre les deux, car il faisait nul doute que la préfète n'en avait pas terminée avec lui. Qu'il s'en prenne à elle n'était pas un problème, elle en avait l'habitude, mais elle ne supportait pas quand il commençait à s'en prendre à ses amis ou sa famille.

Après tout, ils n'avaient rien à voir dans la haine que les deux élèves se vouaient, c'était entre eux, inutile de mêler d'autre personne à leur conflit. Et elle était certaine que si elle commençait également en s'en prendre à ses amis et à sa famille, le blond réagirait exactement de la même manière qu'elle. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne fit pas attention à son deuxième meilleur ami qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ainsi entourée de ses deux meilleurs amis au monde, elle se sentie se détendre progressivement.

Draco lui était encore énervé par tout ce qu'avait bien put lui dire la gryffondor. Il n'aimait pas quand elle prenait le dessus de leurs échanges. Il était censé être supérieur, toujours dominer la situation, peut importe laquelle. Mais quand il s'agissait d'Hermione, il se rendait compte avec horreur qu'il n'avait absolument pas le dessus. D'ailleurs, aucun des deux ne l'avaient, et quand ça commençait à devenir trop dangereux pour lui, il faisait ce qu'il faisait de mieux, s'en prendre à ses amis et sa famille. Parce qu'ainsi, il savait qu'elle perdrait définitivement le peu de calme et de self control qu'il lui restait et qu'il serait plus facile pour lui d'emporter le combat. Par contre, l'interruption de Théo avait de quoi le rendre perplexe et encore plus sur les crocs.

Un des siens avait prit la défense des lions ! Tout en lui hurlait la trahison, que quelque chose de louche se tramait là-dessous, et que la raison qu'il lui avait donné sur sa présence avec les deux idiots lions n'était pas vrai. Il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement mais c'était ce que son instinct lui hurlait. Et généralement, son instinct ne le trompait pas. Théo serait ami avec eux ? Impossible, pas un serpent ! Et si pire, il était amoureux de Granger ? Il glissa son regard sur son soi-disant ami et lui lança un regard noir, à faire frissonner n'importe qui. De quel droit pouvait-il être amoureux de Granger ? Ne savait-il pas encore qu'elle était à lui ?

Et là, ce fut le drame. Une plante carnivore lui planta ses crocs dans la paume qu'il avait ouvert suite au choc de ses pensés. Avait-il réellement pensé que Granger lui appartenait ? Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se mettait à saigner abondamment, et que sa paume était ouverte en son long et que la blessure avait l'air profonde. Il ne sentait même pas la douleur, son regard fixé sur Hermione. Celle-ci releva les yeux de son cahier de note lorsqu'elle entendit des élèves se mettre à crier. Elle s'aperçut que Malfoy avait son regard fixé sur elle et qu'il saignait de la main sans même s'en apercevoir.

Le regard fixe et presque vide, comme s'il était en profonde réflexion avec lui-même, la mit mal à l'aise. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse toujours ça ? Elle s'arracha de Malfoy lorsque Mrs Chourave lui ordonna d'emmener Draco à l'infirmerie pour qu'il se fasse soigner sa blessure. Elle eu envie de répondre et de demander pourquoi c'était à elle de le faire, lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle était préfète et que c'était son rôle. Voilà qui venait étayer son hypothèse comme quoi elle était maudite. Elle qui avait espérée une journée tranquille, calme, avant de devoir subir le serpentard toute la soirée, s'était lourdement trompée. Pourquoi il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur elle ? Elle se leva et alla se placer devant le blond, mais comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle décida de le prendre par le bras et de le lever.

Il sembla enfin réagir à la présence de la préfète et sursauta de surprise au contact de sa main avec son bras. Un regard remplis de mépris prit place et il ne put s'empêcher de la provoquer encore.

**-** Qu'est ce que tu fais Granger ! Je t'interdis de me toucher ! _s'exclama t-il_

**-** Oh, c'est bon, commence pas ! T'es blessé, alors je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

**-** Et t'as besoin de me toucher pour ça ?

**-** Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu ne réagissais pas !

**-** La bonne excuse, allez, avoue le Granger. Je te plais !

**-** Dans tes rêves la fouine ! Allez, bouge ton gros cul de cette chaise parce que je n'ai pas envie de passer ma matinée à te baby-sitter !

**-** Allons, allons, les enfants, ça suffit ! Cessez vos chamailleries sur le champ ! Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger va vous accompagnez à l'infirmerie parce que c'est son rôle de préfète de le faire et parce que je ne peux décemment pas vous laissez vous balader seul dans le château. Allez, ouste, sortez immédiatement de cette serre ! _Ordonna le Professeur Chourave en leur désignant la porte_

Hermione lança un regard dédaigneux au blond, qui le lui rendit, puis sortirent de la serre pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Les deux élèves résistèrent à l'envie d'ouvrir la bouche, parce que maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, rien ne les arrêteraient et ils ne voulaient pas se faire renvoyer de l'école. Ils se contentèrent alors de se lancer par moment des regards noir et lourd de reproche. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'antre de la dragonne, comme ils s'étaient accordés, grand miracle, à l'appeler. L'infirmière arriva rapidement à leur rencontre et s'indigna du niveau d'inattention des élèves en cours.

Elle s'éclipsa pour revenir deux minutes plus tard avec des pommades qu'elle passa sur la paume blessée. Elle indiqua qu'il faudrait quinze minutes à la pommade pour agir et réparer la plaie. Quinze minutes où ils devraient tout deux attendre sagement sans s'entretuer si possible. Parce que oui, ils étaient déjà à l'infirmerie, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en profiter et se blesser d'avantage. Et puis, il avait autre chose en tête en ce moment que de se lancer dans un duel avec Hermione. Avait-il réellement aimé le baiser ? Ressentait-il quelque chose pour elle ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir, mais c'était risqué. Néanmoins, le risque ne lui ayant jamais vraiment fait peur, tant qu'il n'était pas mortel et désavantagé, il se lança.

Hermione étant elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées, ne lui prêtait plus d'attention et n'était donc plus sur ses gardes. Un bon point pour lui, se dit-il. Il l'attrapa alors par la taille, puis posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois ci, la préfète réagit et le repoussa avant de lui mettre une gifle à nouveau.

**-** Aïe, putain Granger, t'en a pas marre de me frapper ?

**-** Et toi de m'embrasser ?

La réponse avait fusée, elle n'avait même pas eu à réfléchir, sa bouche avait parlée avant son cerveau. Et ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait à la fin, à ce blond décoloré de l'embrasser encore une fois ? Les deux précédentes ne lui avait-elles pas suffit ? Elle ferma les yeux, tenta de faire le vide en elle et de se calmer. Elle devait garder son self control car rien ne sortirais de bon si elle le perdait. Chose qui arrivait souvent en la présence du garçon. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi arrogant et énervant ? Et pourquoi s'en prenait-il quasiment qu'à elle ? Avant c'était Harry son souffre douleur préféré, celui à qui il réservait ses meilleures piques, celui avec qui il aimait se battre. Mais maintenant, c'était elle, il avait même presque arrêté d'emmerder Potter. Le mot clé étant presque…

La voyant fermer les yeux pour tenter de garder le contrôle sur elle-même, Draco eu à nouveau envie de l'embrasser. Il se gifla lui aussi mentalement à cette pensée. Que lui arrivait-il ? Bien sûr que non qu'il ne voulait pas l'embrasser ! Il n'avait même pas apprécié le baiser, il l'avait dégouté. Il haïssait la préfète et tout ce qu'elle était. Mais le fait était là, ses lèvres l'obsédaient, il voulait à tout prix y gouter une fois encore. Alors, comme sous l'emprise d'une force invisible, il l'embrassa une fois de plus. Hermione se figea sous la pression. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et tellement surprise, ne tenta de le repousser.

Il recommençait ! Mais c'était devenue une maladie où quoi ? Les quinze minutes n'étaient-elles pas passées ? Un regard sur l'horloge murale lui indiqua que non, que ça faisait à peine cinq minutes. La langue de Draco vint caresser ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent instinctivement. Oh oh, que se passait-il ? Son cerveau était en train de se déconnecter ! Non, pas bien, rester connecté, repousser le serpentard ! Mais déjà leur langues se rencontraient une fois encore et elle ne put que fermer les yeux et se laisser aller au baiser, qui, avouons le, était des plus agréable. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla à lui. Il en profita pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille et ses mains commencèrent à se balader dans son dos.

Le baiser commença à devenir de plus en plus torride, les mains passant sous les vêtements. Draco agrippa la préfète, la souleva et la posa sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur elle. Instinctivement, elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et appuya sur son dos pour le coller d'avantage à elle, pour mieux le sentir. Aucun des deux élèves ne réfléchissait, ne faisait attention à leur situation. Ils n'avaient plus conscience de rien, même pas qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser alors qu'ils se détestaient cordialement. Un élève qui sortait de l'infirmerie les vit et s'empressa de sortir pour aller répandre la nouvelle. C'était le scoop du siècle ! Granger et Malfoy s'envoyant en l'air sur un lit de l'infirmerie ! Bon, techniquement ils ne s'envoyaient pas en l'air, mais ça revenait au même...

Une brûlure traversa la main blessée de Draco et il se releva brutalement, poussant un petit cri de douleur. Hermione en profita pour reprendre ses esprits et s'enfuir le plus vite possible, complètement horrifiée par ce qui venait de se passer entre elle et Malfoy. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle se rendait compte avec horreur que si Draco ne s'était pas arrêté, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas fait. Une question lui brulait l'esprit, dont elle redoutait la réponse. Si rien ne les avait arrêtés, auraient-ils continués ? Auraient-ils couchés ensemble, dans l'infirmerie à la vue de tout le monde ? Son estomac se noua dangereusement, elle n'était pas sûre que la réponse lui plaise. Parce que si elle devait être totalement honnête, elle devrait avouer que malgré tout, ça avait été grisant et tellement bon ! Elle se sentit tout à coup frustrée, elle avait envie de Malfoy, envie de prolonger l'expérience. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne serait jamais une parmi tant d'autre, parce qu'ils se haïssaient trop pour cela.

Elle retourna rapidement en cours, ne voulant plus vraiment se retrouver seule en compagnie du blond. Toutes ces émotions, ces sensations lui faisaient peur. Elle avait envie de Malfoy, ce n'était pas normal ! Elle expliqua que le serpentard était toujours à l'infirmerie et qu'il arriverait d'ici 5 minutes. Elle retourna s'asseoir, et croisa le regard de Théo, qui avait un malicieux sourire en coin au visage. Elle se rendit compte que sa robe de sorcière était ouverte et que la chemise de son uniforme sortait de sa jupe. Elle se mit à rougir violemment en s'asseyant et baissa les yeux sur son carnet de note.

**-** Ca va Hermione ? _demanda le brun surpris_

**-** Quoi ? Oui ça va.

**-** T'es sûre, t'es toute rouge. _Insista t-il_

**-** Oui, je vais bien, c'est juste que j'ai courus pour revenir...

**-** Ok.

Hermione s'étonna qu'Harry crois aussi facilement à son mensonge, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, s'il ne lui posait plus de question, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Mais le brun n'avait pas décidé de lâcher sa meilleure amie aussi vite.

**-** Dites, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais on fait une petite fête dans la salle commune pour la Saint Valentin. _Annonça le brun_

**-** J'en ai vaguement entendus parler. Pourquoi ? _demanda Hermione_

**-** Je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être venir ensemble...

**-** Désolé mon pote, mais non. _Répondit Ron_

**-** Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ça ? _fit Harry surpris_

**-** Parce qu'on a déjà prévue une sortie. _Mentit le rouquin_

**-** C'est vrai ? Mais c'est Fabuleux ! _S'exclama le survivant_

Le brun venait de crier son dernier mot, ce qui lui attira le regard du reste de la salle. Il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, trop heureux que ses meilleurs amis décident enfin de tenter une sortie ensemble.

**-** Alors ça veut dire que vous sortez ensemble ? _Insista encore Harry_

**-** Non. _Déclara Ron_

**-** Harry, nous n'avons pas dit que nous sortions ensemble en tant que couple. Nous avons décidés de passer la journée ensemble, en tant que meilleur ami, tout deux célibataire. C'est plus agréable de passer cette journée avec quelqu'un que seul. _Avoua la préfète_

**-** Vous êtes tous les deux complètements désespérant ! Qu'est ce que ça vous coûterais de tenter rien qu'une fois ? Vous pourriez vous rendre compte que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble !

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard avant de se sourirent mutuellement, partageant un secret connus d'eux seuls.

**-** Harry, laisse nous tranquille tu veux ? On ne t'a pas forcé à tomber amoureux de Ginny, alors ne nous force pas nous, ok ? _S'emporta la brune_

**-** Mais... mais...

**-** Laisse tomber. Tu n'auras jamais le dernier mot avec elle, tu le sais très bien ! _Rigola le roux_

A ce moment, la porte de la serre s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser repasser Malfoy. Il avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour se rhabiller correctement et ne laissait aucune trace de ce qui avait put se passer plus tôt. Il n'accorda d'ailleurs aucun regard à la préfète, qui l'ignora aussi. Ce comportement intrigua Ron, parce que ce n'était pas dans leur habitude à tout les deux de s'ignorer, et à Hermione de rougir. Que c'était-il passé entre eux ? Une fois que le cours fut finit, ils retournèrent au château pour leur second cours de la matinée, cette fois-ci sans les serpentards. Ron et Théo en profitèrent pour se lancer un dernier regard, plein de promesse pour la soirée et chacun alla de son côté. La matinée passa rapidement, de façon plutôt ennuyeuse.

A midi, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux et le silence se fit, avant qu'un énorme brouhaha s'élève. Hermione ne prêta pas plus d'attention au comportement des élèves et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle avec Harry et Ron. Soudain, Ginny déboula comme une furie et se jeta sur sa meilleure amie.

**-** Hermione Jane Granger ! Tu va me faire le plaisir de me dire que tout ça n'est pas vrai ! _cria Ginny à toute vitesse_

**-** C'est pas vrai, c'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait, je suis innocente ! _répondit-elle immédiatement_

**-** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma puce ? _demanda Harry, surpris_

**-** Vous êtes pas au courant ? Toute l'école parle de ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas savoir ! _Hallucina la rouquine_

**-** Ben si, tu vois ! On sait pas, alors dit-nous. Qu'est ce qui ne doit pas être vrai ? _La pressa son frère_

**-** Hermione, as-tu couchée avec Malfoy ?

Gros blanc de la part des personnes présente, trop choqué pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient d'ailleurs tous l'air de parfait poisson hors de l'eau. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire loufoque et stupide ? Qui avait bien pût raconter qu'elle avait couchée avec cette fouine ? Elle tourna la tête vers la table des serpentards où elle y vit la fouine en question qui plaisantait avec ses amis. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se leva, rouge de rage.

**-** Espèce de sale fouine ! Je vais te tuer ! Te découper en morceau et te donner à manger aux sombrals, t'arracher la tête à main nue et offrir ton cœur aux sirènes ! De quel droit tu ose dire ça dans toute l'école ! Viens par là que je t'arrache les yeux ! T'es un homme mort Malfoy ! Tu m'entends ! _S'emporta Hermione_

Tout en hurlant ces paroles si douces, elle se rapprocha de la table des serpents. Elle semblait complètement hors de contrôle. D'ailleurs, les premières années se ratatinèrent sur leur siège pour ne plus voir la furie Granger qui leur faisait une peur bleue.

**-** Je suppose que ça veux dire non... _soupira Ginny_

Harry et Ron la regardèrent comme si elle venait de tomber de la lune. Hermione était devant Malfoy et n'avait même pas prit la peine de sortir sa baguette qu'elle se ruait déjà sur lui, l'assommant de coup. Le blond ne se laissa pas faire et réussi aux prix d'énorme effort, à la repousser. Théo fut le plus rapide et attrapa la gryffondor par la taille pour la maintenir à une distance de sécurité du blond. Ron vint immédiatement auprès de sa meilleure amie et son petit-ami et l'aida à maintenir Hermione qui se débattait pour se jeter à nouveau sur Malfoy. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune femme.

**-** Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu as encore Granger ? T'es cinglée où quoi ?

**-** Espèce de petit enfoiré, je vais te tuer ! Je n'ai jamais couchée avec toi ! Jamais je ne le ferais ! Je préfère mourir par doloris que de me laisser toucher par toi ! De quel droit tu mens à toute l'école ? Je vais te tuer !

**-** Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire encore ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

**-** Il parait que vous avez couché ensemble et toute l'école ne parle que de ça. _déclara Ron_

**-** Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qui c'est qui a inventé cette histoire tordu ? _S'emporta à son tour le blond_

**-** Toi espèce de sale fouine ! Je vais te tuer, t'arracher les yeux et le cœur et donner ta carcasse aux vautours !

**-** Hé, on se calme la sang de bourbe, ok ! J'ai rien dis de tout ça ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller dire que j'ai baisé avec toi ? J'ai une putain de réputation à tenir moi ! Je m'abaisserais jamais à un truc aussi dégoûtant !

**-** Ca serait plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Si c'est pas toi qui l'a dit, alors qui c'est ?

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les élèves, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs de colère. Soudain, les élèves se regardèrent, sentant que le coupable allait certainement se retrouver à l'infirmerie une fois qu'il aurait subit les foudres des deux préfets. Enfin, surtout celle d'Hermione. La jeune fille semblait se transformer en monstre sanguinaire avide de sang. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Se rendant compte que tout cela ne servait à rien, Hermione essaya de se calmer tant bien que mal. Théo relâcha son emprise quand il l'a sentit se détendre et Ron en profita pour lui prendre la main, en effleurant au passage celle de Théo, puis tira la préfète jusqu'à leur table pour finir le repas.

Le soir même, lors de la retenue avec Rusard, ce dernier les enferma dans la salle d'enchantement en leur disant de la nettoyer à la façon moldu. Hermione avait l'habitude du ménage sans magie, ayant grandit dans le monde moldu, mais Draco, il avait toujours eu des elfes de maisons pour ce genre de tâche indigne de sa personne. Ils se mirent à enlever la poussière des meubles, des objets, puis Hermione passa le balai. Pendant ce temps, Draco regardait un sceau d'eau où une éponge flottait à l'intérieur, comme si c'était la chose la plus étrange qu'il ai vu de sa vie.

**-** Qu'est ce que t'as Malfoy ? Tu ne sais pas te servir d'une éponge ? _Se moqua t-elle_

**-** Comme si je savais me servir d'un truc aussi dégoutant que ça ! J'ai un rang noble moi ! Je ne m'abaisse pas à ce genre de chose, contrairement aux sangs de bourbe !

**-** Peut-être, mais je te rappelle que c'est entièrement de ta faute tout ça ! Alors tu te fou ton sang pur où je pense et tu nettoie cette fenêtre !

**-** C'est tout autant de ta faute que la mienne Granger ! _S'énerva t-il_

**-** Je ne pense pas non ! Parce que si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé, on n'en serait pas là ! Tout est toujours de ta faute ! Maudit serpentard !

**-** En attendant, les serpentard tu ne les déteste pas tous !

**-** Quoi ? _fit-elle complètement perdue_

**-** Ne fais pas ton innocente ! J'ai tout compris pour Théo et toi !

**-** Hein ? De quoi tu parles encore ? _Ne voyant toujours pas de quoi il parlait_

**-** De Théo et de toi Granger. Je ne suis pas idiot, et son excuse de ce matin était vraiment bidon. En plus, comme par hasard, c'est lui qui t'a empêché de me ressauter dessus à midi !

**-** Je ne te comprends pas. Qu'est ce que tu as comprit sur lui et moi ?

**-** Vous êtes ensemble ! _déclara t-il, le plus sérieux du monde_

Hermione explosa de rire. C'était complètement stupide ! S'il savait la vérité à propos de son ami, il ne lui ferait certainement pas une crise. D'ailleurs la tête qu'il avait à l'instant accentua son fou rire. C'était trop drôle ! Malfoy qui lui faisait une crise de jalousie à cause de Théo, qui soit dit en passant, sortait avec son meilleur ami Ron. Vraiment trop drôle !

**-** Qu'est ce qui te fait rire autant Granger ? Tu te fou de moi ?

**-** Je... hahaha... Avec lui… hahaha… C'est... hahaha... Trop drôle... hahaha... Jaloux... hahaha...

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas le décodeur fou rire, voici ce qu'Hermione avait voulu lui dire.

**-** Je ne sors pas avec lui ! C'est vraiment trop drôle, tu es jaloux !

Bien évidemment, Draco n'avait pas ce décodeur et ne comprit absolument rien de ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Le blond commença d'ailleurs à être grandement vexé et s'énerva.

**-** Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Granger ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Si vous êtes pas ensemble, qu'est ce que vous faisiez ensemble hein ? _demanda t-il, sûr de lui_

**-** Parce que forcément, dès que je me trouve en compagnie d'un serpentard il faut que je sorte avec ? Tu as la preuve que c'est pas le cas, puisque je ne sors pas avec toi ! Ce que tu peux être idiot parfois ! Utilise ton cerveau avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives !

**-** L'excuse des notes de cours est vraiment bidon ! Tous le monde sait ça ! Alors maintenant, tu va me dire ce que tu foutais avec Théo !

**-** Ca ne te regarde pas.

**-** Oh que si ça me regarde ! Il est de ma maison !

**-** Et alors ? _fit-elle en levant un sourcil_

**-** Alors tu va me le dire, avant que je me fâche pour de bon !

**-** ...

Hermione soupira de lassitude devant l'attitude irrécupérable du blond. Quand comprendra t-il que certaine chose ne doivent pas être révélée ? Que les secrets existent pour une bonne raison ? Apparemment pas tout de suite. Alors elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour détourner son attention et le faire changer rapidement de sujet. Elle se baissa et, dans un mouvement rapide, elle lui jeta son éponge à la figure. L'air profondément choqué de Draco l'a fit éclater de rire. Il n'eu pas le temps de répliquer que Rusard entrait dans la pièce pour les libérer. Elle passa devant le blond, riant toujours, mais de façon discrète. Draco lui emboita le pas, se promettant de se venger de son coup bas. Ils récupérèrent leur baguette. On ne lançait pas des choses aussi dégoutantes à sa noble figure sans en payer le prix. Et fois de Malfoy, elle allait payer !

Au détour du couloir suivant, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec un serdaigle et deux serpentards de dernière année. Surprise, elle s'arrêta. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'être perdu et avaient un air féroce sur le visage. Elle lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et ne vit aucun signe de Malfoy. _Evidemment, jamais la quand on en a besoin_, pensa t-elle. Les trois élèves se rapprochèrent d'elle, plus menaçant que jamais. Elle recula jusqu'à toucher le mur. Et où était Rusard ? Ne devait-il pas reprendre sa patrouille ?

**-** Que voulez-vous ? _demanda t-elle sur ses gardes_

**-** Toi Granger ! Tu croyais pouvoir t'en tirer aussi facilement après ce que t'as fait à Draco Malfoy ? _Déclara le serdaigle_

**-** Comment oses-tu seulement le toucher avec tes sales mains ! _Enchaîna le serpentard_

**-** Ce n'est que ça ? _fit-elle moqueuse_

**-** On va te faire payer ! _reprit le serdaigle_

**-** Il l'avait cherché ! C'était de sa faute, alors, allez vous plaindre à lui, et foutez moi la paix !

**-** Oh, voyons ! Crois tu vraiment qu'il ne sait rien de tout ça ? Nous sommes déjà allés le voir, et il a approuvé totalement notre point de vu ! _Continua le second serpentard_

**-** Alors vous faites le sale boulot à sa place, c'est ça ? Ca ne m'étonne pas, ce n'est qu'un lâche !

**-** De suite les grands mots ! Tu devrais apprendre à tenir ta langue en présence de supérieur, sang de bourbe ! _Cracha le serdaigle_

**-** Ne-m'appelle-pas-comme-ça ! _dit-elle en serrant la mâchoire_

**-** Quoi ? Tu va faire quoi ? Te fâcher toute rouge et te mettre à crier ? Personne ne viendra te sauver Granger ! On a déjà tout prévu ! Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis à Serdaigle !

Les deux serpentards s'élancèrent vers Hermione qui se baissa, les faisant se cogner contre le mur. Elle se glissa entre les deux garçons et leur fit face. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement et envoyèrent leur poing à sa rencontre. Elle les esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante et leur mit un uppercut en plein dans la mâchoire. Après ça, elle leur balança un coup de pied dans l'estomac, ils se plièrent en deux, cherchant leur souffle. Elle en profita alors pour leur asséner un coup de coude dans le nez, avant de finir par leur envoyer un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe et de les pousser au sol. Elle se tourna alors vers le serdaigle, qui l'a regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle, mais avant qu'il n'ait put prononcer le moindre sort, sa baguette vola dans les airs, et atterrit dans les mains de Draco, qui se tenait derrière Hermione.

Elle eu alors un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, puis envoya un puissant crochet du droit au serdaigle, qui tomba inconscient sur le coup. Elle se tourna alors vers Malfoy, puis lui assena une fois de plus une gifle, bien qu'elle ait envie de cogner plus fort. Ils se défièrent silencieusement du regard pendant une bonne minute avant que Rusard n'arrive en courant.

**-** Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ! Vous ! Répondez, qu'avez-vous fait encore ? _cria à moitié le concierge_

**-** Ils m'ont attaquée, et je me suis défendue. Si vous voulez des explications, demandez à Malfoy, c'est lui le responsable !

Elle leur tourna le dos et rentra dans sa tour. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de l'arrêter où de l'interroger plus. Alors ils transportèrent les trois élèves à l'infirmerie et Rusard demanda des comptes à Malfoy, comme Hermione l'avait suggérée. Une fois dans la salle commune, Hermione alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, aux côtés de Ron. Ce dernier parlait avec Seamus et Neville au sujet des filles.

**-** Salut les garçons.

**-** Alors cette retenue ? _demanda l'irlandais_

**-** Insupportable ! Heureusement qu'elle est finie ! Je n'aurais pas fait une minute de plus !

**-** Mais c'est toujours ok ? _supplia presque Ron_

**-** Oui Ron. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller prendre une douche et de me changer. Après je suis toute à toi !

**-** Ouh, y a de l'amour dans l'air on dirait ! Vous sortez ensemble ? _fit Seamus, amusé_

**-** On a prévus de passer la soirée ensemble. N'allez pas vous faire des idées ! _répondit un peu trop vite le roux_

**-** Mouais, pas trop convaincu mais bon. On va dire que j'vous crois... _termina Seamus, sceptique_

**-** Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon ! Bon, je reviens.

Elle monta dans son dortoir, prit des affaires et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude le long de son dos pour se détendre. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle redescendit dans la salle commune, où Ron l'attendait impatient. Elle eu un sourire attendrit, devant tant d'impatience, Théo devait sacrément lui manquer ! Ils sortirent sous les regards de ses amis, et le sourire béat d'Harry. Une fois qu'ils furent au niveau de la salle sur demande, ils retrouvèrent le serpentard.

**-** Ben vous en avez mit du temps ! Il y a eu un problème ? _S'inquiéta Théo_

**-** Oui, avec Malfoy et trois de ses sbires ! Et puis je voulais prendre une douche pour enlever l'odeur de la fouine de sur moi. Je passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec mes propres amis ces temps-ci. Ca m'énerve !

**-** Au fait Granger, j'ai entendu dire que t'avais mit K.O trois élèves.

**-** Ils n'avaient qu'à pas me chercher ! Ils croyaient que quoi, que j'allais gentiment me laisser faire ? On me cherche, on me trouve. Je ne suis pas une **«**_sang de bourbe_**»** pour rien.

**-** T'as mit trois élèves k.o ? Sérieusement ? _demanda Ron très surpris_

**-** Oui, sérieusement ! Et deux d'entre eux étaient des serpentards. Tu feras passer le mot dans ta maison. Qu'on me foute la paix !

**-** Effectivement. Je ne te savais pas si sauvage Hermione. _S'amusa le serpentard_

**-** Ben maintenant tu le sais. Faut pas m'énerver.

**-** Oui, mais pourquoi tu fais rien contre Malfoy alors ? Parce que d'après ce que tu dis, il t'énerve vraiment ! _déclara Ron_

**-** Tu n'as rien comprit mon amour... _lui répondit Théo_

**-** Quoi ? _Lui demanda t-il_

**-** Elle est amoureuse... _s'amusa le brun_

**-** QUOI ? _Crièrent les deux gryffondor en même temps_

**-** Mais ça va pas la tête !? Je l'aime pas ! Il me donne plutôt envie de le tuer, de l'étriper et de... _enchaîna la brune très vite_

Elle fit des gestes devant elle, tapant, étranglant l'air, comme s'il avait vraiment eu Malfoy en face. Les garçons échangèrent un regard et un sourire complice. Il était évident qu'elle éprouvait de forts sentiments à l'égard du blond. Elle ne se mettrait pas dans un état pareil si ce n'était pas le cas. Il suffisait juste qu'elle ouvre les yeux et regarde la vérité en face. Elle stoppa ses gestes et regarda ses deux amis. Non mais pour qui se prenaient-ils pour lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse de cette sale fouine décoloré ?

**-** Non, je ne l'aime pas ! _affirma Hermione_

**-** Si tu le dis Hermione. Mais tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. _Conclus Théo_

**-** Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas Hermione, mais là, je commence vraiment à avoir envie d'être tranquille... _fit Ron pour éviter le massacre à venir_

**-** Oui. On fait comme d'habitude. Dès que vous avez finit, tu envois ton patronus.

**-** T'inquiète pas. Tu va faire quoi pendant ce temps ? _Lui demanda t-il quand même_

**-** Me balader ! Il faut que je décompresse de cette journée horrible !

**-** Bonne balade Herminione ! Amuse-toi bien surtout ! _S'amusa fortement le brun_

**-** Ca serait plutôt à moi de vous dire ça... Au fait, juste avant que j'oublie. La prochaine fois que tu t'affiche avec nous, fait attention. Malfoy était persuadé qu'on avait une relation, toi et moi. A plus ! _Rajouta t-elle avant de s'éclipser_

Et elle les laissa en plan. Ils rentrèrent quand même très rapidement dans la salle sur demande, pour leur soirée en amoureux. Elle descendit un étage et se retrouva face à face avec Rusard. Ce dernier l'informa qu'elle était attendue dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison. Elle voulait lui parler au sujet de l'incident de tout à l'heure. Elle laissa sortir un soupir d'agacement, mais se rendit quand même dans le bureau de McGonagall. Qu'allait-elle faire cette fois encore ? Elle ne pouvait plus la coller, puisqu'elle l'était jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec le vil serpentard décoloré. Elle frappa à la porte, et son professeur lui ordonna d'entrer. Elle fut surprise de voir que Malfoy était déjà là, assis sur la chaise de gauche.

**-** Bien, Hermione, asseyez vous. _Lui ordonna son professeur_

**-** Que ce passe t-il, professeur ?

**-** C'est ce que je voudrais comprendre Hermione. Que c'est t-il passé dans ce couloir ? Pourquoi avez-vous agressée ces élèves ?

**-** Quoi ? Mais c'est eux qui ont commencés ! Et en plus c'est de sa faute à lui ! _Elle montra alors Draco du doigt_

**-** Hey ! J'ai rien fait moi ! Je t'ai même sauvé ! _Se défendit le blond_

**-** Sauvée ? D'abord tu les envois pour me tabasser, et après tu te la joue grand héro et tu prétends me sauver ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober cette histoire ?

**-** J'ai rien fait ! Putain, mais en quelle langue il faut te le dire Granger ? Tu comprends plus l'anglais, c'est ça ?

**-** Mais je t'en...

**-** Ca suffit vous deux ! _Les stoppa McGonagall_. Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! Si j'ai compris ce que vous avez dit Hermione, les élèves vous ont agressés et vous n'avez fait que vous défendre. C'est exact ?

**-** Oui ! Et cette fouine là...

**-** Stop. Draco, avez-vous envoyé ces élèves pour s'en prendre à Hermione ? _Continua la directrice des Gryffondor_

**-** NON ! Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Si j'avais voulu m'en prendre à elle, je l'aurais fait moi-même ! Je ne crains pas de me battre !

Hermione laissa échapper un son dédaigneux, prouvant clairement qu'elle pensait totalement le contraire.

**-** Bien ! Nous prendrons les sanctions qui s'imposent contre les trois élèves. Vous pouvez disposer, tous les deux. _Ordonna t-elle en les chassant d'un mouvement de main_

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du bureau. A la plus grande surprise de Draco, il vit la préfète se diriger vers les étages inférieurs, au lieu de remonter à sa tour. Le couvre feu allait pourtant avoir lieu d'ici dix minutes ! Si elle descendait, jamais elle n'aurait le temps de revenir à temps dans sa salle commune. Alors que faisait-elle exactement ?

**-** Qu'est ce que tu fou Granger ? _Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander_

**-** Rien qui ne te regarde. Fou moi la paix maintenant... _grogna t-elle en retour_

Et elle le planta là. Elle courut jusqu'au prochain couloir, et vérifiant que Malfoy ne pouvait la voir, elle emprunta un passage secret. Elle descendit tout le château, et se retrouva finalement à l'extérieur. L'air frais de fin janvier lui fit du bien. Le ciel était étoilé, la lune brillait haut dans le ciel. Elle eu alors une pensée pour Remus, ce serait bientôt la pleine lune. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur Sirius. Ces derniers vivaient désormais ensemble, reprenant la relation qu'ils avaient dû rompre après l'emprisonnement de Sirius. Ils semblaient plus heureux et épanouis que jamais. Une seule chose leur manquait pourtant. Harry. Ce dernier avait décidé d'aller vivre avec son parrain et Remus après la sortie de l'école. Vu que Ginny avait encore une année à faire, ils ne pourraient pas vivre ensemble avant au moins deux ans. Il avait envisagé de prendre un appartement avec Ron, mais lorsque Sirius lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec eux, il avait de suite accepté. Du moins pour un temps.

Hermione savait que si Ron avouait la vérité à Harry, à propos de son homosexualité et de sa relation avec Théo, il le prendrait plutôt bien. S'il risquait d'être fâché, c'était surtout parce que le rouquin n'avait rien dit plus tôt, et qu'il se sentirait un peu trahis par ce manque de confiance. Hermione sourit à la lune. Elle avait un pouvoir immense, que personne ne soupçonnait. Elle seule avait le pouvoir de lier, où de délier des âmes à jamais. Ainsi, elle avait assistée à de nombreuse rupture, et à encore plus de déclaration. Elle avait été le témoin de choses étonnantes comme un loup garou courant joyeusement avec un chien, un cerf et un rat. Oui, Hermione aimait la lune. Et les étoiles, plus que tout. Elles appelaient au rêve, à l'imaginaire, à l'espoir. Elles étaient si belles, qu'Hermione ne se lassait jamais de les contempler, quand elle en avait l'occasion.

Elle se dirigea alors furtivement vers le lac, et alla s'asseoir sous l'arbre qu'elle partageait avec ses amis, et qui fut autrefois celui des maraudeurs. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, songeant à Ron et Théo, puis à Harry et Ginny. Ses meilleurs amis étaient en couple et parfaitement heureux, alors qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec elle pour qu'elle soit toujours célibataire ? C'est vrai qu'elle était un peu difficile, aucun garçon ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, il y avait toujours un truc qui n'allait pas, et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas quoi. C'était juste là, sans qu'elle arrive à y mettre le doigt dessus.

**-** Tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait courir Granger ! Où t'as apprit à te battre comme ça ? _demanda alors la familière voix trainante_

**-** Ca ne te regarde pas. Et sache que les moldus ne sont pas aussi stupide que tu le pense ! Ils savent se défendre quand on les agresse. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'un bout de bois pour faire mal ! _S'emporta t-elle_

**-** J'ai vu Granger. C'était quoi exactement, ce que t'a fait ? _s'exclama Draco_

**-** Juste ce que t'a vu. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

**-** Tu va pas me faire ça ! Allez, dis-moi ? Tu peux m'apprendre ?

**-** Quoi ? Le grand et noble Draco Malfoy qui veut apprendre à se battre comme les moldus ? Merlin, mais c'est la fin du monde !

**-** Te fou pas de moi Granger.

**-** Quoi ? Tu crois que tu peux me battre peut-être ?

**-** Oui. Il faudrait que tu apprennes ça, au prochain cours de duel.

**-** Non. _Répondit-elle catégorique_

**-** Et pourquoi ça ?

**-** Parce que. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir se défendre de façon moldu. Ce sont des sorciers, ils doivent apprendre à faire confiance en leur magie et en leur baguette.

**-** Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Dis tout de suite que c'est parce que tu ne sais pas enseigner ça !

**-** Ne commence pas à m'énerver Malfoy !

**-** Tu ne me feras rien Granger. J'ai comprit ça en te voyant te battre tout à l'heure. Tu as eu plus d'occasion que n'importe qui de me mettre une bonne raclée, et pourtant tu ne l'as jamais fait.

**-** Il y a un début à tout tu sais ! _Le provoqua t-elle_

**-** Oui, mais tu ne le feras pas. _Assura t-il_

**-** Et pourquoi ça ?

**-** Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être parce que tu m'aime. Peut-être pour une autre raison. Mais ça ne change rien.

**-** Espèce de prétentieux ! Va te faire mettre et laisse moi tranquille !

**-** Avec toi, il n'y a aucun souci !

**-** Pervers ! _s'exclama t-elle_

**-** Seulement par ta faute !

**-** Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de me torturer ?

**-** Et toi ? T'arrêteras jamais de me provoquer ?

**-** Parce que je te provoque ?

**-** Oui !

**-** N'importe quoi ! _dit-elle outrée_

Draco éclata alors de rire, devant une Hermione complètement sous le choc. Elle n'avait jamais vu le blond sourire sincèrement. C'était vraiment étrange. Et ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'était que ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, et que son estomac se serra à ce son. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément. D'abord surpris par ce soudain retournement de situation, il finit par l'enlacer et répondre activement au baiser. Il la plaqua brutalement contre l'arbre et commença à parcourir son corps avec ses mains. Elle étouffa plusieurs soupirs, alors que ses mains passaient sous ses vêtements. Il lui caressa d'abord le ventre, pour remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Elle remonta sa jambe droite le long de Draco pour l'enserrer. Elle descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses avant de les faire glisser le long de la ceinture et de défaire le bouton et la braguette du pantalon du blond. Ce dernier fit de même avec la préfète et lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains passer près de son intimité, elle eut un sursaut et le repoussa brutalement. Elle se sentait vraiment perdue, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Le pire étant peut-être qu'elle se sentait frustrée de l'avoir stoppé. Mais que lui arrivait-il à la fin ? Pourquoi avait-elle autant envie de Malfoy alors qu'il continuait pourtant à l'énerver ? Serait-il possible que Théo ait raison ? Jamais un garçon ne lui avait fait autant d'effet, ne l'avait autant affectée que ce soit en bien comme en mal. Draco l'énervait royalement, elle avait parfois une telle envie de le frapper et en même temps de lui sauter dessus pour continuer à l'embrasser que s'en était flippant.

Le regard de Draco s'ancra dans le sien et ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi. Le silence commença à se faire pesant à mesure qu'ils prenaient pleinement conscience de ce qui avait faillit se produire et qu'ils avaient toujours envie qu'il se produise. Draco ouvrit la bouche mais poussé par une impulsion, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'il n'ait put dire quelque chose. Le baiser était doux, timide, à l'opposé de ceux qu'ils avaient échangés jusqu'à présent. L'excitation du moment retomba totalement laissant place à une chaleur plus tendre, réconfortante. Ils se séparèrent un instant, s'installant plus confortablement dans l'herbe. Machinalement, le blond enlaça la gryffondor et alla retrouver ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent de nombreux baisers, comprenant tacitement que ce n'était pas le moment d'aller plus loin. Pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas comprit ce qu'ils leur arrivaient.

- Alors, tu vas me dire où tu as apprit à te battre comme ça ? _Recommença Draco_.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être parce que je ne t'avais jamais vue faire quelque chose comme ça. C'était impressionnant…

- J'ai apprit dans un club à Londres. Les moldus n'utilisent pas la magie alors ils ont apprit à se défendre sans. Et comme tu as put le constater, c'est efficace, même contre des sorciers, bien que je ne pense pas que ça servirait contre des mangemorts…

- Mais pourquoi tu as apprit ça ? Tu es une sorcière après tout, et tu es douée en magie…

- Parce que je suis une née moldus, parce que ma vie en dehors de Poudlard est dans le monde des moldus. Et le monde des moldus est bien plus dangereux que celui des sorciers.

- Tu as déjà dû te défendre dans leur monde ?

- Non. Je n'en avais jamais eu besoin jusqu'à ce soir.

- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisée la magie ? Je croyais que tu étais la plus intelligente !

- Je n'ai pas réfléchie. Mon instinct a prit le dessus je pense…

Un silence s'installa, tout deux assimilant la conversation et le fait qu'ils aient justement parlés poliment l'un avec l'autre, presque comme des amis. C'était assez déroutant en fait et ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Alors Draco fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, il se pencha et embrassa une fois de plus la gryffondor. Quand ils rompirent le baiser Hermione vit le patronus de Ron s'agiter devant elle et elle réalisa que la nuit devait être bien avancée. La panique monta en elle, depuis combien de temps le patronus essayait-il d'attirer son attention ? Elle repoussa un peu trop brutalement Draco qui suivit son regard et tomba sur le patronus. La préfète se leva rapidement et sans un mot ni un regard pour le blond, s'enfuie vers l'intérieur du château. Il la regarda partir dans la plus grande incompréhension et aussi avec un peu de déception. Une fois au septième étage, elle se dirigea vers la salle sur demande et y retrouva Ron et Théo qui s'embrassaient en l'attendant. Ils se séparèrent en l'attendant arriver.

**-** Alors Hermione, t'as fait une bonne balade ? _demanda Théo_

**-** Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi tu demande ça ? J'ai rien fait ! _S'empressa t-elle de répondre_

**-** Je te demandais simplement si tu avais fait une bonne balade puisque c'est ce que tu nous as dit que tu ferais. Tu as fait autre chose à la place ? _demanda t-il curieux_

**-** Quoi ? Mais non, voyons ! Qu'est ce que tu va t'imaginer ! Bon, on peut rentrer maintenant ?

**-** Yep. Bonne Nuit Théo. _Chuchota Ron à son amoureux_

**-** Bonne nuit, amour. Bonne nuit Hermione !

**-** Ouais, bonne nuit...

Après un dernier baiser, Théo partit en direction des sous sols et les deux gryffondors prirent la direction de leur salle commune. Ron donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui les laissa entrer. Ils eurent alors la surprise de voir Harry, la carte des maraudeurs à la main, qui semblait les attendre dans la salle commune déserte. Ils échangèrent un regard, comme pour se demander silencieusement si Harry pouvait savoir, puis avancèrent vers leur meilleur ami.

**-** Je dois vous parler.

Ils déglutirent difficilement mais le suivirent quand même jusqu'au fauteuil face au feu. S'il savait vraiment qu'ils avaient mentit et avec qui ils étaient, mieux valait avoir cette discussion en privée, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Comme pour confirmer leurs pensées, Harry jeta un sort d'insonorisation vers les dortoirs. Lui non plus ne voulait pas que n'importe qui entende ce qui allait suivre. Surtout si ses Gros doutes étaient confirmés. Parce que la carte des maraudeurs ne mentait jamais **-**_dixit Remus_**-**.

**-** Alors ? _Attendit le brun_

**-** Alors quoi ? _demanda anxieusement Ron_

Ron alla s'asseoir sur le vieux fauteuil, parce que ses jambes ne le tiendraient pas longtemps. Il appréhendait énormément la réaction d'Harry. Allait-il être dégouté, en colère ou bien allait-il le renier ? Hermione resta debout, face au brun, mais elle évitait le plus possible de soutenir son regard. Elle n'avait jamais put lui mentir longtemps. Alors s'il commençait à la questionner, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien put lui arriver pour qu'elle passe la soirée à embrasser Malfoy ? Surtout dans le parc, après le couvre feu, et contre un arbre ! Elle avait certainement dû perdre la raison pendant un instant. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer autrement.

**-** Vous avez passés une agréable soirée ensemble ? _Commença Harry_

**-** Oui, très. C'est de ça que tu voulais nous parler ? _répondit Ron_

**-** De ça, et aussi d'un truc intéressant que j'ai vu sur la carte des maraudeurs tout à l'heure.

**-** Ah oui ? _fit Ron de plus en plus mal à l'aise_

**-** Oui. Vous étiez tous les deux en compagnie de Théodore Nott.

Ron blanchit d'un seul coup mais essaya de rester calme. Après tout, la carte des maraudeurs ne faisait que montrer des personnes, pas ce qu'elles faisaient précisément.

**-** Oui, il voulait me rendre les notes que je lui ai prêtées ce matin. _Mentit Hermione_

**-** Peut-être, mais ça n'explique pas le fait que Ron et Nott se soit retrouvés seuls et qu'ils aient disparut de la carte, pendant que toi tu te retrouvais seule avec Malfoy dans le parc.

**-** Quoi ? Tu étais avec Malfoy ? _demanda stupéfait Ron_

**-** Heu oui. Il voulait me parler d'un truc et... _Hermione se trouva très mal à l'aise d'un coup_

**-** Arrêtez de mentir tout les deux. J'ai très bien comprit ce qu'il se passe. Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que ce que vous pensez. _Les coupa le brun_

**-** Quoi ? Mais on a jamais pensés que tu étais idiot voyons ! _s'indigna la préfète_

**-** Alors pourquoi ne pas me dire la vérité ? Vous n'avez plus confiance en moi où quoi ? _s'écria Harry, indigné et légèrement en colère_

**-** C'est compliqué Harry. _Essaya de calmer Ron_

**-** Qu'est ce qui est compliqué Ron ? Le fait que tu sois certainement gay **ET** en couple avec un serpentard ? Où bien le fait qu'Hermione sortes aussi avec la fouine ?

Un silence s'abattit immédiatement sur le dortoir.

Pendant ce temps, du côté des serpentards, Blaise était lui aussi dans une situation délicate. Alors qu'il venait de pénétrer dans sa salle commune, il remarqua que Draco était debout face à la cheminée, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Il releva cependant la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il croyait avoir été le dernier dehors mais il se trompait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et les yeux de Draco devinrent froids et remplis de colère. Théo ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

**-** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Draco ? _S'étonna le brun_

**-** T'étais où ? _L'agressa le blond_

**-** Dehors. T'as un problème que tu me regarde comme ça ?

**-** Oui. Tu étais où dehors ?

**-** Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

**-** Tu ne serais pas allé du côté de chez les Gryffondors par hasard ?

**-** Quoi ? Mais où vas-tu chercher des stupidités pareilles ?

**-** Peut-être à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui !

**-** Aujourd'hui ?

Théo commençait sérieusement à paniquer intérieurement mais comme le bon serpentard qu'il était, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Mais il n'en menait pas large. Si Draco s'était rendu compte de quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec les Gryffondors, et plus précisément avec un certain Gryffondor roux, il était fichu. Parce que Draco n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une telle chose sans rien dire ni rien faire.

**-** Ne fais pas ton innocent Nott. Je sais tout !

Aïe, si Draco commençait à l'appeler par son nom de famille, ça n'envisageait rien de bon. Mais il ne devait pas céder à la panique. S'il le faisait, il serait totalement fichu. Il pouvait encore s'en sortir, il lui suffisait juste de ne pas avouer.

**-** Ecoute Draco, je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parle. Il est vrai que ce matin je suis allé demander des notes à Hermione, mais c'est tout. Je crois bien que tu te fais des idées.

**-** A d'autre. Je sais pourquoi tu étais avec les gryffondors. Tu t'en tape un !

**-** QUOI ? Mais... mais... _paniqua Théo_

**-** Tu vois. J'en étais sûr. Ta façon d'être avec eux, de la défendre constamment. Mais sache qu'elle est à moi. Largue-la si tu tiens à la vie. _Répliqua froidement le blond_

**-** Elle ? Mais de qui tu parle Draco ? _demanda t-il complètement perdu_

Le regard noir que lui lança le blond lui fit soudain comprendre. Hermione ne leur avait-elle pas dit que Draco était persuadé qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Alors, Draco était jaloux ! Il était en train de lui dire de ne pas approcher Hermione ! Alors là, si on lui avait dit que le blond pouvait être aussi possessif, il l'aurait totalement cru. Mais envers Hermione ? Bah non, ça il ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais bon, il avait longtemps était persuadé qu'il était hétéro et que jamais il ne pourrait sortir avec un garçon, encore moins avec un Gryffondor qui plus est roux et de la famille Weasley. Il y avait un début à tout. Et il savait que maintenant, il ne pourrait plus du tout envisager sa vie sans Ron. Alors c'était pareil pour Draco ? Il avait finit par tomber amoureux d'Hermione ?

**-** Oh ! Non Draco, je ne sors pas avec Hermione. Nous sommes cordial l'un envers l'autre, mais c'est tout. Et puis franchement, elle ne m'intéresse absolument pas ! Elle n'a pas l'équipement nécessaire ! _répondit-il amusé, trop vite._

**-** Hein ? _Fut la seule réponse que le blond fut capable de dire face au lapsus du brun_

Oups ! Boulette !

Revenons à présent à nos Gryffondors. Le silence régnait en maître dans la salle. L'hypothèse d'Harry avait figé sur place ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron n'osait plus regarder le brun et Hermione se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Pourtant, quand Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux, tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire, fut d'une stupidité affligeante.

**-** Je ne sors pas avec Malfoy. _Dit-elle_

**-** Hermione... Je vous ai vu sur la carte !

**-** Et qu'as-tu vu exactement ?

**-** Que vous étiez ensemble dans le parc. _Répondit-il comme une évidence_

**-** Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est tout ce que la carte t'a montrée. Je te le répète, je ne sors pas avec Malfoy !

**-** D'accord, et que faisiez-vous alors ? _S'exaspéra t-il_

**-** Il voulait que j'enseigne le self défense au club de duel. J'ai refusée et on s'est encore prit la tête. Comme d'habitude.

**-** Mais votre attitude est vraiment étrange. D'abord il t'embrasse, tu le défends et ensuite vous vous disputez comme chien et chat. Tu continue de me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ?

**-** Oui, il n'y a rien.

**-** Bon, admettons que je te crois. Ron ?

**-** ... _le roux ne savait pas quoi dire_

**-** Ecoute Harry, Ron ne sors pas non plus avec... _tenta Hermione_

**-** Laisse Hermione. _La coupa Ron_

**-** Mais... ! _Objecta t-elle_

**-** Non, je suppose que c'est le moment d'avouer la vérité. Il la connaît déjà de toute façon.

**-** Tu es sûr de toi ?

**-** Non. Mais je n'ai plus le choix. _Se résigna t-il_

**-** Alors ça veut dire que j'ai raison ? Tu sors avec Nott ? _demanda Harry_

**-** Oui.

**-** Depuis combien de temps ?

**-** Sept mois, une semaine et quatre jours. _Avoua le rouquin_

**-** Quoi ? _s'écria le brun_

**-** Je suis désolé Harry. _Répondit simplement son ami_

**-** Désolé ? Mais tu te rends compte que ça fait **SEPT** mois que tu sors avec Nott...

**-** Théo. _Corrigea t-il machinalement_

**-** ... et que tu ne m'en a **RIEN** dit ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi où quoi ? Je suis censé être ton meilleur ami ! T'avais peur que je te juge ? Que je te rejette ?

**-** Oui...

**-** J'y crois pas ! Tu es quand même au courant que Sirius, mon parrain, est homosexuel et que je l'accepte très bien ! Je vais même habiter avec lui et Remus ! Alors tu aurais dû savoir que je n'avais absolument rien contre ça ! Je ne suis pas un putain d'homophobe bon sang ! Pour qui tu me prends là ? _S'énerva t-il_

**-** Harry, s'il te plait... _tenta Ron_

**-** Quoi ? _répondit-il sèchement_

**-** Comprend moi ! Comment tu voulais que je te dise que je suis gay ? Et qu'en plus je suis amoureux d'un serpentard ! C'est vraiment pas facile à dire ! Personne n'est au courant !

**-** Hermione l'est ! Tu lui as dit à elle ! _Se vexa t-il alors_

**-** En fait, il ne m'a rien dit. _Glissa t-elle_

**-** Quoi ? _fit-il surpris_

**-** Elle nous a chopés en flag avec Théo au détour d'un couloir.

**-** Naaaaan, sérieux ? _s'exclama le brun, l'amusement prenant la place de la colère_

**-** Oui. Et ils ne se regardaient pas dans le blanc des yeux si tu veux tout savoir. _Dit-elle d'un ton plus qu'explicite_

**-** Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Épargne-moi les détails ! J'accepte très bien le fait que tu sois gay **ET** en couple, ça ne me pose aucun problème, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de connaître les détails de ta vie sexuelle. Et tu me diras, c'est totalement réciproque. Je ne pense pas que t'es envie de connaître les détails de la mienne...

**-** Bah, **NON** ! Ca va pas, me dit pas ça ! Ma petite sœur, je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce que tu peux faire avec elle... Bah, naaan, horreur, image mentale !

Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire devant la tête que faisait Ron à l'instant. Finalement, Ron se sentait soulagé. Harry acceptait très bien sa relation avec Théo. Et désormais, il n'aurait plus besoin de prendre Hermione comme excuse pour aller retrouver son amoureux. Il était heureux que son meilleur ami soit dans la confidence, et maintenant, il restait à l'annoncer à sa famille. Mais il avait encore du temps pour ça, il voulait pouvoir profiter de son serpentard encore un moment. Les trois amis continuèrent à discuter sur la relation de Ron et Théo, comment ils en étaient venus à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, à sortir ensemble et surtout à cacher leur relation tout ce temps.

Du côté des cachots, les deux garçons se faisaient face en silence. Draco était en train d'assimiler ce que Théo venait de dévoiler par mégarde et ce dernier se disait qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il s'éclipse avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans l'esprit de Draco. Il savait bien que le blond était loin d'être idiot et qu'il comprendrait assez vite ce que son lapsus révélait. **«**Pas ce qu'il faut**»** + Gryffondor + Hermione et Ron... Si ce n'était pas Hermione, c'était forcément le second. Draco eut l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre.

- Théo, es-tu gay ?

- Ecoute Draco, ma vie privée ne te concerne pas. Alors mêle-toi plutôt de tes affaires.

- Ne compte pas t'en tirer comme ça ! J'en ai pas finit avec toi ! Par Salazar tout puissant, comment tu peux avoir une relation avec un Gryffondor ?

- Tu es bien mal placé pour me faire une leçon de morale sur avec qui être ou pas. Alors fiche moi la paix.

- Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas. J'admets avoir une relation avec Ron mais ce n'est pas mieux que toi ! Je sais parfaitement bien ce qui se passe avec Hermione !

- Il ne se passe rien avec Granger !

- Cesse de te mentir à toi-même Draco. Tu es fou d'elle.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. La belette, franchement Théo ?

- Il s'appelle Ron. Et tu auras beau nier autant de fois que tu veux et aussi fort que tu le peux, je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais même qu'il s'est passé un truc entre vous aujourd'hui. Cette rumeur sur vous n'est pas totalement infondée, j'en suis sûr. Et surtout, tu réalise que tu m'as menacé quand je suis rentré ? Que tu as clairement signifié qu'elle t'appartenait ?

- Ok. Alors on va dire que cette conversation n'a jamais existée.

- Ca me va. Mais il faudra bien que tu admettes tes sentiments tôt ou tard et de préférence tôt si tu ne veux pas la perdre au profit d'un autre. Bonne nuit Draco.

Il laissa son ami seul dans la salle commune digérer ses paroles. Finalement, ça ne s'était pas aussi mal passé que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il soupira en songeant que son secret était encore sauf pour un certain temps. Il n'était pas stupide au point de croire que sa relation avec Ron allait rester secrète encore longtemps, il y aurait forcément un moment où ils finiraient par se montrer en public. Il voulait simplement pouvoir en parler avec ses parents avant. Il s'endormit avec le visage de son amoureux devant les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Draco était contrarié, Théo ne pouvait pas avoir raison à son sujet, si ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il aurait put être amoureux d'Hermione, c'était insensé ! Et qu'était-il censé faire du fait que Théodore Nott, un serpentard, se tape Ronald Weasley, un Gryffondor ? C'était beaucoup trop d'information et d'émotion pour une seule journée, il avait besoin d'un peu de repos. Qui sait, la nuit lui apporterait peut-être de précieux conseils.

Le lendemain, Draco n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, ni en ce qui concernait Théo et le Weasley, ni en ce qui concernait Hermione. Autant dire qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante parce qu'en plus, il avait passé une nuit presque blanche, ne trouvant le repos que quelques heures seulement. Lorsque Blaise vint le secouer pour le faire se lever, ce fut un peu trop pour le blond qui enguirlanda son ami.

-Hey, passe tes nerfs contre quelqu'un d'autre ! J'y suis pour rien dans tes histoires avec Granger ! _répliqua Blaise, acide_.

- Ouais bien sûr, je te rappellerais juste que tout a commencé à cause de ton stupide pari !

- Et je te ferais remarquer que tu n'étais pas obligé d'y participer ou de la choisir elle ! Grandit un peu Draco !

- Tu savais pertinemment que je ne refuse jamais un défi que l'on me lance.

- Tu me gonfle Draco. Arrête de te plaindre, de t'en prendre aux autres et assume tes sentiments bordel ! Tu es amoureux de Granger et alors ? Qui y'a-t-il de mal à ça ? Je vais te le dire : rien !

- Ferme là Blaise. Si j'avais envie d'entendre des conneries j'irais voir Potter.

Il alla ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il avait vraiment les nerfs en pelote et il sentait qu'aujourd'hui allait être une sale journée, de celle où on dit qu'il aurait mieux valu rester couché. Blaise soupira, son meilleur ami allait être infernal le reste de la journée. Il plaignait sérieusement les élèves qui se trouveraient sur sa route, en particulier les Gryffondors.

De leurs côtés, Harry et Ron s'éveillèrent de bonne humeur, leur complicité encore plus forte qu'avant. Hermione de son côté, n'était pas aussi enthousiaste. Certes, elle était plutôt contente que le secret de Ron soit enfin révélé à leur meilleur ami, mais maintenant c'était elle qui avait un secret. Secret totalement inavouable. Comment pourrait-elle dire aux deux garçons qu'elle avait failli coucher avec Malfoy et qu'elle l'avait embrassée ? En pensant à cet idiot, une question importante se posait à elle. Comment allait-il réagir en la voyant et qu'allait-elle faire de son côté ? En y réfléchissant, elle était partisante de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle s'en voulait énormément de s'être laissé aller et ce n'était pas une erreur comme ça qui allait gâcher sa vie. Elle avait envie de se donner des baffes, il fallait qu'elle fasse plus attention à l'avenir. Elle se leva à contrecœur, se prépara et descendit rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune.

Harry et Ginny se tenaient la main et Ron s'était assis dans un fauteuil. Il se releva vivement quand il l'aperçut et lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit et ils sortirent pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Comme chaque matin, Ron se plaignit de la quantité excessive de devoir que leurs professeurs leur donnaient à faire chaque jour. Ce n'est pas parce qu'à la fin de l'année ils allaient passer leur ASPIC qu'ils devaient travailler comme des forcenés. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel mais sourie quand même, Ron ne changerait jamais. Une fois dans la grande salle, les quatre amis s'assirent, Hermione à côté de Ron et le couple en face d'eux. Neville ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, suivit de près par Luna qui aimait bien s'installer avec eux. Les rires fusaient, la bonne humeur était de mise et Hermione en oublia même ses petits déboires sentimentaux.

Draco leur jeta un regard noir quand il pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Les rires des Gryffondors avaient le don de le mettre encore plus en colère. S'il aurait put les faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre à l'instant même, il l'aurait fait sans aucun remord. Il se décida néanmoins à les ignorer. Il fallait qu'il reste le plus loin possible de ces imbéciles. Pansy vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et tenta de lui changer les idées.

- Alors beau blond, il paraît que t'es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ?

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- Ca me fait que je suis ta meilleure amie.

- Et alors ?

- Draco, _soupira t-elle_, qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Y'a que je veux qu'on me foute la paix ! C'est trop demander peut-être ?

- C'est légitime, tu as le droit de vouloir qu'on te laisse tranquille mais je te l'ai dit, je suis ta meilleure amie. Je te connais Draco, et je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est à cause de Granger peut-être ?

- Putain mais fou moi la paix ! Je t'en pose moi des questions ? Je viens pas t'harceler tous les jours pour te forcer à avouer tes sentiments à Blaise alors laisse moi tranquille ! _Finit-il par s'emporter_.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait quelque peu crié et que les têtes étaient tournées vers eux, curieuses. Les Gryffondors avaient même cessés de rire et le regardait. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione et décida de sortir de la salle, ne supportant plus cette atmosphère. Il fallait vraiment qu'il règle cette histoire et qu'il réponde à cette fameuse question : avait-il, oui ou non, des sentiments amoureux pour Granger ?

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend à Malfoy ? _S'étonna Ginny_.

- Peut-être qu'il est en train de devenir fou et qu'il va falloir l'enfermer à Sainte Mangouste ? _proposa Ron, l'espoir transparaissant dans sa voix_.

Cette réplique fit rire les Gryffondors de plus belle qui oublièrent bien vite Malfoy et ses humeurs changeantes. Hermione jeta quand même un regard en direction des grandes portes une lueur étrange dans les yeux. N'écoutant pas sa tête qui lui hurlait de ne rien faire, elle se leva discrètement et se faufila à la suite du serpentard. Elle le vit descendre en direction des cachots et décida de le suivre. Elle voulait savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Regrettait-il les baisers échangés la nuit dernière ? Il lui était arrivé quelque chose après son départ ? Alors qu'il se posait contre le mur en face de la porte de la classe de potion, attendant certainement que les cours commencent, elle prononça son nom.

- Draco ? _Appela t-elle doucement_.

Il releva son visage vers elle, surpris de la trouver ici aussi tôt mais encore plus de l'entendre prononcer son prénom.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ? _Cracha t-il malgré lui_.

- Je voulais savoir si ça allait. Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller très bien dans la Grande Salle.

- Et qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? _lança-t-il sèchement_.

- Je... Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste ressentit le besoin de m'en assurer.

- Je ne suis pas une œuvre de charité Granger. Trouve-toi une autre personne à emmerder !

- Je vois. Je suis vraiment stupide parfois, parce que j'ai cru pendant un instant que les choses allaient être différentes mais je vois bien que j'ai eu tort. _Répondit-elle, glaciale_.

- Assez, oui.

- Très bien ! Alors on arrête de se battre et on montre aux professeurs que la punition a fonctionnée comme ça nous n'aurons plus à passer du temps ensemble.

- D'accord.

Et sans un regard de plus, elle quitta le couloir aussi vite que ses jambes le purent. Son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine et elle du retenir une violente envie de pleurer. Elle en comprit parfaitement bien le sens, mais ne voulut pas se l'avouer. C'était totalement impossible et impensable qu'elle puisse éprouver des sentiments pour Draco Malfoy. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura : **«**_Pas impossible Hermione, juste improbable. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé !_**»**. Elle eu subitement envie de frapper cette voix qui avait des intonations moqueuses et masculine. La voix de Ron lorsqu'ils avaient parlés la première fois de sa relation avec Théo.

Draco regarda une fois de plus la gryffondor qui s'enfuyait. Une profonde lassitude s'empara de lui, la journée ne faisait que de commençait mais il avait déjà envie de retourner dans son lit et d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé avec Hermione. Il avait simplement voulu s'éloigner de la grande salle et de sa mauvaise humeur mais il avait fallu qu'elle le suive et s'inquiète pour lui. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui crier dessus et commençait déjà à le regretter. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle lui tournait le dos et s'enfuyait et il se força à se dire qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il continu de lui courir après alors que visiblement, ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Même si la nuit dernière, il avait très apprécié les moments passé avec la préfète.

La journée passa rapidement, Hermione et Draco ne se croisant que lors des repas dans la grande salle. Le soir même, devant accomplir une retenue ensemble, Hermione était légèrement stressée de devoir se retrouver seule avec le serpentard. C'est d'un pas trainant qu'elle se rendit dans le bureau de Rusard. Le concierge les emmena dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde qui devait être nettoyés, ce n'est pas parce que personne n'y venait que ça ne devait pas être entretenu. Rusard était bien content que ces deux élèves soient en colle, ils lui servaient de larbin pour les tâches qu'il détestait accomplir. Après avoir prit leur baguette, il les enferma et partit faire sa balade dans le château avec l'espoir de surprendre des élèves en infractions avec le règlement intérieur.

Durant tout le temps que dura la colle, aucun des deux ne s'accorda la parole, faisant ce qu'ils avaient à faire de son côté dans un silence quasi religieux. Seules les plaintes de Mimi se faisaient entendre. Au bout d'un moment, ayant marre des deux élèves qui devaient normalement lui tenir compagnie, elle décida d'aller faire un tour ailleurs. On lui avait pourtant assuré que ces deux la se disputaient continuellement et elle était déçue. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise alors du concierge et de Miss Teigne de retrouver les deux élèves silencieux, chacun dans un coin de la pièce entièrement propre. D'habitude il les retrouvait en train de se chamailler voir même de s'insulter copieusement et là rien, pas même un regard. Ca ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Si ces deux là cesser enfin de se disputer comme des enfants de cinq ans ou un vieux couples mariés -au choix- il n'aurait plus personne pour faire ses corvées à sa place ! Ils se relevèrent et vinrent récupérer leur baguette, toujours dans un silence un peu louche à son avis. Les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu toute la journée dans le château étaient-elles fondées ? Si c'était le cas, ça ferait certainement très plaisir à Dumbledore qu'un rapprochement entre maison se fasse.

Lorsque Draco rentra dans sa salle commune, il eu la surprise de trouver Blaise et Pansy enlacés dans un fauteuil en train de s'embrasser. Il eu un petit rictus en pensant que c'était certainement grâce à la scène qu'il avait faite à Pansy le matin même que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient enfin ensemble. Il ne s'arrêta pas et continua directement jusqu'à son dortoir où il se coucha rapidement. Une longue nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal. En se glissant dans son lit, il ne put sortir Hermione de ses pensées et s'endormit en voyant le regard empli de désir qu'elle avait eu la veille.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent de la même manière. Hermione et Draco ne s'adressaient plus la parole exceptée lorsqu'ils y étaient obligés. Ils faisaient même en sortes d'être le plus poli possible l'un envers l'autre à la plus grande surprise et incompréhension de l'école. Les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient, chacun y allant de son avis sur la situation. La gryffondor faisait de son mieux pour les ignorer mais ce n'était pas toujours facile, surtout quand elle apercevait ses deux meilleurs amis l'observer comme s'ils essayaient de trouver une réponse sur son visage. Elle était en Arithmancie quand le professeur McGonagall demanda à Hermione de la suivre dans le bureau du directeur. Elle rangea ses affaires et se figea quand elle remarqua que Draco était aussi présent. Leurs regards entrèrent en contact et ils ne firent plus un mouvement avant que la sous-directrice ne les sortes de leur transe. Elle les conduisit dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui les invita à s'asseoir sur les chaises face à lui. Les deux élèves obéirent en prenant soin de ne pas s'accorder la moindre attention.

- Et bien jeune gens, il semblerait que vous ayez enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente ? _Commença Dumbledore, un sourire malicieux scotché à son visage_.

Hermione s'agita inconfortablement sur son siège, elle n'aimait pas trop le regard perçant du directeur sur eux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que Dumbledore soit au courant de sa vie privée, c'était gênant et perturbant.

- Bien, puisque vous avez fait des efforts et réussi tant bien que mal à vous entendre, je vous libère de votre punition. Mais attention, que ça ne se reproduise plus !

- Oui professeur. _Dirent les deux élèves en même temps_.

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez retourner dans vos salles communes.

Hermione fut la plus rapide des deux à sortir du bureau. Elle avait cette étrange impression que le vieux sorcier savait exactement ce qui c'était passé entre elle et Malfoy. Draco ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et ils se firent face dans un silence qui devint vite gênant. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir bouger, chacun perdu dans le regard de l'autre. Ils ne réagirent que lorsqu'une foule d'élèves envahis le couloir, indiquant que les cours étaient finit. Dans une parfaite harmonie, ils se tournèrent et partirent chacun d'un côté du couloir. La gryffondor alla directement dans sa salle commune annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses amis.

- Enfin Libre ! _Cria t-elle à peine franchie le portrait de la Grosse Dame_.

Elle courut jusqu'à Ron qui était dans un coin de la salle, en train de lire un parchemin avec un sourire idiot collé à son visage. Elle lui sauta presque dessus, le faisant sursauter.

- Merlin, Hermione ! Ne fais plus jamais ça, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

- Je suis libre !

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Finit les heures de colles interminables avec Malfoy ! Dumbledore nous a libérés !

- Ca mérite une Bièraubeurrede chez Mrs Rosmerta ça !

- Oh, je suis sacrément chanceuse aujourd'hui ! Je pose mon sac et j'arrive.

- En attendant je vais prendre mon manteau. _Dit-il en disparaissant dans les escaliers_

Elle monta dans son dortoir, posa son sac de cours sur son lit et se dirigea vers son armoire pour en sortir son manteau. Elle avait hâte de passer un peu de temps seule avec Ron et elle envisageait même de lui parler de ce qui c'était passé avec Malfoy. Après tout, ils s'étaient fait la promesse de ne plus avoir aucun secret l'un pour l'autre et elle savait qu'il ne la jugerait pas puisque lui-même sortait avec un serpentard. De retour dans la salle commune, Ron l'attendait avec son manteau et son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Ils pressèrent le pas jusqu'au village, le vent rendant l'air glacial. Une fois à l'intérieur du pub, ils purent en profiter pour se réchauffer un peu avant de prendre une table. Ron alla commander leur boisson puis revint avec deux Bièrraubeurre ?

- Alors, Malfoy ? _Commença Ron_.

- Quoi ? _Sursauta Hermione, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Ron en parle_.

- Il y a quoi exactement entre vous ?

- Rien du tout.

- Allez Hermione, je ne suis pas stupide à ce point ! J'ai bien remarqué les regards en coin, le fait que tu essayes de l'éviter à tout prix aussi. Tu as des sentiments pour lui.

- Non !

- Hermione…

- C'est impossible Ron. Je ne peux pas avoir des sentiments pour lui. Je ne peux même pas être attirée par lui.

- Pourquoi ? _demanda-t-il, réellement surprit_.

- Parce que ! C'est Malfoy ! C'est une sale fouine, il est arrogant et insupportable. Il se croit mieux que tout le monde et il m'insulte de Sang de Bourbe depuis des années ! Il m'a embrassé seulement à cause d'un pari bon sang ! Ce n'est en rien de l'attirance. Et puis ce n'est qu'un sale gosse de riche qui croit que tout lui ait dû à cause de, je cite : «son rang supérieur». Non, nous sommes à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait se passer quoi que ce soit.

- Hermione, tu protestes beaucoup trop pour que je te croie.

- On s'est embrassé.

- Quoi ? Quand ça ? _S'exclama-t-il, choqué_.

- Le soir où Harry a découvert pour toi et Théo. Tu te souviens que la carte m'avait montrée avec Malfoy dans le parc ?

- Oui et tu nous as dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre vous !

- J'ai peut-être un peu mentis à ce sujet.

- Okay, alors tu vas tout me raconter depuis le début et je veux des détails aussi. Sauf si tu as couchée avec lui !

- Non ! Je n'ai pas couchée avec Malfoy. _S'indigna-t-elle_. Faillis à plusieurs reprises mais on ne l'a pas fait. _Continua-t-elle embarrassée_.

Elle entreprit alors de lui raconter toute les fois où elle s'était retrouvée les lèvres collées à celles du blond. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de lui raconter la dispute qu'ils avaient eu devant la salle de potion, elle se tût, attendant la réaction de Ron. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de terminer sa troisième Bièrraubeurre de la soirée et garda les yeux fixés sur son verre désormais vide. La question que Ron lui posa lui fit relever la tête pour rencontrer son regard.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui ? _demanda-t-il calmement_.

- Ron…

- Non, il n'y a pas de Ron qui tienne, pas de changement de sujet non plus. Je veux seulement la vérité, même si je pense déjà connaître la réponse. Hermione, es-tu amoureuse de Malfoy ?

- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Il m'énerve et m'agace prodigieusement. Parfois j'ai simplement envie de le frapper si fort qu'il lui serait impossible de prononcer la moindre phrase désobligeante après. Mais parfois j'ai simplement envie d'être dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Ça arrive que j'aie envie de faire les deux en même temps, le frapper et l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il m'énerve mon cerveau refuse de fonctionner normalement et je fais alors des choses totalement stupides, comme lui cramer les cheveux ou le gifler ! Je ne sais plus Ron, je n'ai jamais éprouvée ça avec qui que ce soit. Il est le seul à me rendre aussi folle furieuse et agacée et stupidement… bien, tout à la fois.

- Hermione Granger, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous êtes amoureuse ! _déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire._

- C'est impossible.

- Pas impossible Hermione… _commença-t-il_

- Juste improbable, pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Oui je sais tu me l'as déjà dit une fois. _Termina-t-elle_.

- Je vois que mes sages paroles ont été retenues ! _Rigola-t-il_. Mais plus sérieusement, que compte tu faire avec Malfoy ?

- Rien du tout.

- Pourquoi ça ? D'après ce que tu m'as racontée et ce que j'ai pu observer, je dirais que tes sentiments sont partagés. Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Parce que tu sais que nous te soutiendrons.

- Je sais. C'est juste que pour le moment je n'aie pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Je veux me consacrer sur mes devoirs et les ASPICS. Tu te rends compte que j'ai eu un A en Arithmancie quand même ?

- A ? C'est déjà bien comme note. Même si je sais que tu es habituée aux O et parfois aux E. Maman aimerais bien que j'ai plus de E et surtout des O.

- Exactement, je suis habituée à avoir des O. Sauf en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où je suis abonnée aux E. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être tellement distraite ou fatiguée que ça fasse baisser ma moyenne scolaire.

- Alors tu vas laisser Malfoy te glisser entre les doigts, juste pour avoir des bonnes notes ? Je sors avec Théo et j'arrive à garder des notes raisonnables !

- Peut-on cesser de parler de Dra… Malfoy ?

- Comme tu voudras. Maman m'a envoyé une lettre aujourd'hui. J'étais en train de finir de la lire quand tu as débarquée tout à l'heure.

- Tout va bien ?

- Même plus que bien ! Fleur est enceinte ! Je vais être tonton dans quelques mois, c'est génial !

- C'est merveilleux ! Je suis heureuse pour Bill et Fleur. Ta mère doit être sur un nuage de bientôt devenir grand-mère.

- Elle l'est. Ça va être cool, avoir un neveu ou une nièce. Je pourrais lui apprendre plein de truc cool. Même si Fred et George lui apprendra tout ce qui est marrant.

- Tu vas être un super oncle. Un Weasley de plus dans la famille. Je sens déjà que ce bébé va être pourrie gâter de tous côtés !

- A qui le dis-tu !

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant une heure supplémentaire puis rentrèrent au château.

Draco était lui aussi rentré dans son dortoir après s'être séparé d'Hermione. Il commençait à réaliser que Théo et Pansy avait raison. Il ne savait pas quand ni comment mais il était tombé amoureux de la Gryffondor.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos reviews et pour les alertes et favoris. Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de trace! J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais au bout de ce chapitre! Je dois aussi vous avertir que je n'ai pas de Bêta. Il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de fautes qui sautent aux yeux mais on ne sait jamais! Mais trêve de bavardage. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Des Retenues Providentielles Suite**

La semaine qui suivit apporta avec elle le jour tant attendu – ou redouté, selon les points de vue - de la Saint Valentin. Hermione et Draco ne s'était plus accordés la parole sauf en cas de nécessité, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se lancer de furtifs regards lorsque l'autre avait le dos tourné. Leurs amis respectifs ne supportant plus ce manège ridicule, décidèrent qu'il était grand temps qu'ils interviennent. C'est ainsi que Ron, Harry et Ginny ainsi que Blaise, Pansy et Théo (Crabbe et Goyle ne voulant pas se mêler des histoires de Draco) se retrouvèrent dans la salle de classe vide du 4ème étage.

- Bon, si on est là c'est pour aider Hermione et Malfoy. _Commença Harry_.

- Ce serait bien si tu l'appelais Draco. _Exigea Pansy_.

- Ouais parce que si ça marche comme on voudrait, on risque fort d'être en présence les un des autres plus souvent que d'habitude. _Termina Blaise_.

- Ca ne me pose pas de problèmes. _Offrit Ron, un sourire au coin des lèvres, le regard fixé sur Théo._

- A moi non plus. _Renchérit celui-ci, la même expression que Ron sur le visage._

Harry grommela quelque chose qui s'approchait suspicieusement du «_j'en suis sûr_» que les deux garçons concernés préférèrent ignorer. Cela attira les regards curieux des trois autres adolescents dans la pièce mais tous jugèrent que ce n'était pas là le moment de s'attarder sur ces commentaires étranges. Ils devaient avant tout trouver une solution pour que les deux préfets finissent enfin par parler.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment on est arrivé là. _Reprit Ginny._ Il y a un mois ils auraient été heureux de s'arracher la gorge à main nu et maintenant les voilà amoureux mais trop têtue pour faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ?

- Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que ça n'est pas arrivé du jour au lendemain. _Débuta Théo._ Leur mépris de l'autre s'est lentement transformé en une attirance physique, du moins c'est ce que je crois. Les retenus qu'ils ont eu en commun pendant 3 semaines leur a permit de faire grandir cette attraction en quelque chose de plus. Pas tout à fait de l'amour, mais plus qu'une simple attirance. Quel a été le déclic alors, pour que tout se transforme en un amour enflammé comme ça, je pense que même eux deux l'ignore.

- Alors on est tous d'accord sur le fait qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre ? _S'enquerra Harry. Après que tout le monde ai signifiés leur accord il continua_. Bien, parce que je n'ai pas très envie de me tromper et de rendre ma meilleure amie malheureuse.

- Si on les enfermait dans une pièce ensemble ? _Suggéra Ron_.

- Oui, si on était dans un film ! Ca ne marche jamais et avec notre chance, ils passeront tout leur temps à s'ignorer. _Objecta Harry_.

- C'est quoi un film ? _Se renseigna Pansy_.

- Une invention moldu. Je t'expliquerais une autre fois si tu veux. _Proposa Harry_.

- Et si nous leur organisions un rendez-vous surprise pour la Saint-Valentin ? _Proposa Ginny_. On leur fait croire qu'on organise une petite fête et une fois qu'ils nous ont rejoints au Trois Balais, on les confronte.

- C'est une idée. Comme quoi, les Weasley peuvent se montrer intelligent quand ils le veulent ! _Se moqua Pansy_.

- Tais-toi Pansy ! _Intervint Théo_. Ne parle pas comme ça des Weasley.

- Ouh, je surveillerais ma copine à ta place Potter !

- La ferme Parkinson ! _Injecta Ron_. Laisse ma sœur et mon meilleur ami tranquille.

Sentant qu'une dispute était sur le point d'éclater, Harry et Blaise détournèrent la conversation. Une fois que le plan fut mit au point, ils retournèrent chacun dans leur salle commune à l'exception de Ron et Théo.

- Théo, j'ai besoin de te parler. _Commença Ron_.

- Qu'il y a t-il ? _Se soucia le serpentard_.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours et je crois qu'il est temps que j'avoue la vérité à ma famille.

- Tu es sûr de toi, amour ?

- Autant que je peux l'être. Je voulais juste te prévenir et tu sais que je ne te demande pas de le faire aussi.

- Je sais. Je sais aussi ce que tu attends de moi. _Il ouvrit ses bras en grand_. Allez viens là.

Ron se blottit contre son amoureux et ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore un moment.

- Tu ne nous trouve pas hypocrite de vouloir les forcer à être honnête quand nous ne le sommes pas ? _S'enquerra le rouquin_.

- Si, mais je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire. Tu comptes déjà en parler à tes parents c'est déjà bien.

- Hermione, Harry et Malfoy savent pour nous. Alors pourquoi ne pas le dire également à ma sœur et Parkinson et Zabini ?

- Tu veux vraiment faire ça, amour ? Parce qu'une fois que ce sera fait, il faut que tu sache que toute l'école le saura dans la semaine qui suit. _L'avertit-il_.

- Pourquoi tu essayes de me dissuader, Théo ? Tu n'as pas envie qu'on sache que tu es avec un Weasley parce que ma famille est pauvre et qu'on est des « traîtres » à notre sang ? _S'énerva le gryffondor_.

- Ca n'a rien à voir Ron. Ne parle pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que je me moque de tout ça. Aussi étrange que ça puisse te paraître, j'aime et respecte mes parents. Je ne suis peut-être pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'ils disent et penses, ce sont toujours mes parents.

- Désolé. C'est juste que maintenant que mes meilleurs amis savent la vérité, c'est comme si j'étais plus léger. Je n'ai plus envie de cacher qui je suis et mes sentiments pour toi.

- Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. La semaine prochaine que nous serons en vacance, nous en profitons chacun pour parler à nos parents. Ensuite, quand on revient, on ne se cache plus.

- Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ?

- Et bien plus encore, amour.

Hermione se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Elle terminait un devoir de Métamorphose dû pour la semaine d'après. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de retenues, elle se consacrait entièrement à ses études. Il lui arrivait pourtant, parfois, d'avoir la tête complètement ailleurs et de lire un paragraphe plusieurs fois sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsque cela arrivait, ses pensées se tournaient toujours vers Draco. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête les dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangées devant la salle de potion. Elle se sentait si stupide d'avoir espérée un instant que les choses pourraient peut-être changer entre eux. Après sa conversation avec Ron au Trois Balais, elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse du blond. Il était évident que ça n'avait plus la moindre importance désormais et que ça ne mènerait jamais nulle part. Elle l'avait toujours sût et elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir écouté sa tête. Bien, elle ne referait plus la même erreur et jusqu'à la fin des examens, elle ne se consacrerait à rien d'autre que ses études. Elle espérait sortir majeur de sa promotion et elle allait tout faire pour. Elle se replongea dans ses livres et son parchemin.

Draco se promenait pour sa part dans les couloirs, profitant de la seule journée ensoleillée de la semaine. Ses amis avaient disparut en début d'après-midi sans lui dire où ils allaient et il n'avait pas cherché à les retenir une seconde. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était tombé amoureux de la gryffondor, il n'avait cessé de l'observer à distance. Il avait ainsi put constater qu'elle ne quittait jamais ses livres et semblait toujours le nez collé dans l'un d'eux. Ca lui avait laissé le loisir de l'admirer sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et il devait lui reconnaître une beauté naturelle. Cependant, ils venaient également de deux mondes opposés et leurs différences étaient bien plus nombreuses que leurs ressemblances. Concrètement ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Pourtant il en avait envie au fond de lui. Il avait envie d'envoyer balader les convenances et les croyances de sa famille pour être avec elle. Alors que devait-il faire ? Il se posait cette question depuis plusieurs jours à présent et n'en avait toujours aucune idée. Il finit par décider de ne rien faire tant qu'ils seraient encore à l'école. Il aurait tout le temps du monde de savoir quoi faire après avoir été diplômé. Lorsqu'il tourna dans le couloir de gauche, il tomba nez à nez avec Pansy et Blaise.

- Draco ! Justement la personne qu'on cherchait. _S'exclama Pansy_

- Pourquoi, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- On va faire une sortie de groupe pour la Saint-Valentin et on veut que tu te joignes à nous. _Expliqua t-elle_.

- Où ça ?

- Au Trois Balais. C'est l'idéal pour une sortie entre amis.

- Je sais pas, on verra.

- Allez, ça te changera les idées ! _Rétorqua Blaise_.

- Oui, on va bien s'amuser. Et puis tu me dois bien ça puisque tu ne t'es pas excusé de la dernière fois.

- Sérieusement ? _Fit-il, incrédule._

- Sérieusement. Ecoute Draco, je ne vais pas prétendre comprendre ce que tu ressens, okay. Mais il y a une chose de sûre: tu as besoin de t'amuser ! Allez, il ne nous reste plus que quelques mois à Poudlard et après on va devoir trouver un job et devenir des adultes. _Plaida la serpentard_.

- Okay Pansy, j'ai compris.

- Ca veut dire que tu viendras ?

- Oui, je viendrais au Trois Balais avec vous. Mais il est hors de question que je me retrouve à être la 3ème roue.

- Génial ! Et je te rassure, tu ne seras pas là pour faire tapisserie.

- Ca veux dire quoi ça ? _S'enquit le blond_

- Que tu ne seras pas le seul célibataire de la petite fête. _Nargua-t-elle._

Après avoir finit ses devoirs pour la semaine à venir, Hermione remonta dans la tour des gryffondors. Des élèves étaient éparpillés en groupe dans la salle commune mais elle n'y trouva pas ses amis. Elle alla donc déposer ses affaires dans son dortoir puis se dirigea vers celui des garçons. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers des filles, le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Harry et Ginny. Elle les salua d'un signe de main et ils se dirigèrent devant la cheminée.

- Où est Ron ? _demanda t-elle_

- Il est certainement en train de se balader. _Répondit vaguement le brun_.

Comprenant qu'il était avec Théo, elle n'insista pas plus. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et Ginny en profita pour parler de la sortie au Trois Balais.

- Au fait Hermione, on va faire une sortie au Trois Balais pour la Saint-Valentin.

- Hum, okay.

- Ca veut dire que tu dois venir.

- Je ne peux pas Gin'. J'ai déjà prévue une sortie avec Ron.

- Ca tombe bien alors qu'il vienne avec nous ! _L'informa Harry_.

- Quoi ? _S'exclama t-elle, incrédule_

- On en a parlé plus tôt dans la journée et il viendra avec nous au Trois Balais. On sera plusieurs gryffondor à y être. _Expliqua le brun_.

- Et puis tu peux bien sortir une après-midi avec nous quand même ! Ca va faire une semaine qu'on ne t'a quasiment pas vue. _S'indigna la rouquine._

- Okay, j'ai compris. Je viendrais. Ca me feras pas de mal de faire une pause dans mes révisions.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que Ron les rejoigne. Il confirma qu'il irait passer l'après-midi au Pub mais ils pourraient passer la soirée ensemble. La fin de journée se termina dans les rires.

Le lendemain après-midi, les gryffondors et serpentards se retrouvèrent tous au Trois Balais. Il y avait beaucoup de couples dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard et au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. Lorsqu'Hermione vit le groupe de serpentard se diriger vers elle et ses amis, elle eu le pressentiment que ça aller certainement mal finir. Son regard se trouva immédiatement accroché à Draco et elle put constater qu'il avait fait l'effort de quitter son uniforme. A sa grande surprise – et de Draco également – ils vinrent s'asseoir à leur table et furent accueillit assez chaleureusement. Les conversations se turent un instant, les regards tous braqués sur eux.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de regarder la gryffondor et fût surpris de croiser son regard. Lorsque ses amis s'étaient assis avec les lions, il avait comprit ce que ses amis avaient en tête. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander si Hermione avait la moindre idée de ce qui allait arriver.

- On sait que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. _Attaqua Pansy_.

- Quoi !? _S'exclama Hermione_

- C'est rien Hermione. _Débuta Ron_. Tu sais bien que ça n'a pas la moindre importance pour nous. On veut seulement ton bonheur.

- J'y crois pas… _fit Hermione, stupéfiée_.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler ! _S'énerva Draco_. Toute cette histoire ne vous regarde en rien okay ! C'est entre elle et moi et si nous ne voulons rien faire alors on ne fera rien !

- Ce que tu peux être têtu quand tu t'y mets ! _S'agaça Blaise_.

- Hermione est la même ! _S'amusa Harry_.

- Hey ! _s'indigna cette dernière_.

- Ecoute Hermione, tu es la première à dire qu'il faut être honnête. _Tenta Ron_.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? _fit-elle, incrédule_

- Oui parce que crois le où non, j'ai décidé que j'allais l'être. La semaine prochaine quand on sera au Terrier, j'avouerais tout à mes parents. Maintenant c'est à toi de suivre tes propres conseils. Personne ne t'en voudra et ceux que ça emmerdera ne comptent pas. Tu l'aimes Hermione. Je le vois et si Théo dit vrai, Malfoy t'aime aussi.

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Hermione et Draco échangèrent un regard et sans un mot, sortirent du pub.

- Tu es un sale petit con arrogant et égocentrique. _Débuta t-elle_.

- Et toi une miss je-sais-tout insupportable et moralisatrice !

- Tu m'aimes !

- Tu m'aimes aussi !

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Aucun des deux ne voulait avouer ses sentiments en premier. Avec une hésitation qui ne leur correspondait pas, ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

- Ron a raison. _Concéda Hermione_. Je ne sais pas comment vue que tu as passé la majeure partie de notre scolarité à m'insulter mais j'ai appréciée le garçon que j'ai aperçut ce dernier mois. Peut-être que je suis en train de me ridiculiser et que tu me hais réellement...

- Non ! _La coupa t-il_. Je ne te hais pas. Je... J'ai... Ecoute, je m'excuse pour la dernière fois. Je n'en pensais pas un mot. J'étais de mauvaise humeur et je m'en suis prit à la première personne venu. Ce n'est pas une excuse et je n'aurais pas dû. Je sais que j'ai mauvais caractère mais toi aussi alors je suppose qu'on est égaux sur ce point.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu penses réellement dans ce cas ? _Tenta t-elle_

- Je dois vraiment le dire ?

- Non, je suppose que non. Seulement je ne sais pas lire dans les pensés et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si je suis en train de me tourner en ridicule.

- La belette... _débuta t-il_

- A un nom et un prénom. _L'interrompit-elle_

- Weasley, _reprit-il_, a raison. Théo n'aurait jamais dû en parler et encore moins à lui mais c'est vrai. Je suis amoureux de toi.

- Wow !

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? «Wow» ?

- C'est juste que je n'aurai jamais cru t'entendre me dire ces paroles. Ca ne te paraît pas un peu irréel ?

- Les gens changent Hermione. Je sais que j'ai été un sale gosse arrogant et pourri-gâter. J'ai compris que l'argent n'achète ni le bonheur ni l'amour. Crois le où non mais je n'ai jamais adhéré aux idéaux de tu-sais-qui. La simple pensée d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un me répugne...

- Alors pourquoi m'insulter de sang de bourbe ?

- Parce que je suis un idiot qui n'a comprit que très récemment que c'était peut-être une façon stupide et malsaine d'avoir ton attention.

- Hum. Es-tu amoureux de moi depuis tout ce temps ?

- Non.

- Oh !

- Je suis honnête. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi depuis notre rencontre où une mièvrerie du genre. Ca a été tellement graduel que je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Par contre ça a vraiment prit de l'ampleur ces derniers temps. Passer autant de temps seul avec toi, ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Et j'ai aussi remarqué que tu n'a rien dit en retour.

- Je sais. Je voulais être sûre d'abord.

- Alors, tu m'aimes aussi ?

- Oui. Je t'aime aussi.

Sans attendre d'avantage, Draco embrassa Hermione. Malgré qu'ils se soient mit à l'écart de la foule dans une ruelle, ils attirèrent quand même l'attention. Ils se séparèrent lorsque des acclamations se firent entendre, se tournant vers le groupe d'élèves qui les applaudissait. Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hermione, embarrassée de s'être fait surprendre mais la main de Draco dans la sienne l'empêcha de s'enfuir.

- Le spectacle est finit ! _S'exclama t-il_. Vous pouvez passer votre chemin maintenant et même allez dire à vos amis ce que vous venez de voir.

Sans plus de préoccupation pour les élèves de plus en plus nombreux, il entraîna Hermione à sa suite et filèrent en direction du château. C'était des plus étrange de marcher main dans la main et ils durent faire un effort pour ne céder à leur instinct de se lâcher. Un silence inconfortable c'était installé et aucun des deux ne savaient comment le briser. Arrivé aux portes de l'enceinte, Draco finit par ne plus tenir et demanda à la brunette la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

- Tu crois que Dumbledore savait ?

Surprise par cette étrange question, elle y réfléchit un instant avant de finalement répondre.

- Sûrement. En tout cas ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir été légèrement manipulé dans cette histoire ? C'est comme si tout le monde s'était ligué contre nous pour nous forcer à comprendre.

- C'est probablement le cas. Tu es aussi têtue qu'un hippogriffe ! _S'amusa t-elle_.

- Tu n'es pas mieux que moi ! _S'indigna t-il_

- On a finalement quelque chose en commun.

Les élèves qui étaient dans le parc furent choqués de voir les deux ennemis marcher main dans la main en plaisantant. Etait-ce une farce ? Ils n'étaient pas censé s'ignorer ou s'insulter ces deux là ? L'incompréhension laissa cependant place à la stupéfaction quand le serpentard se pencha pour embrasser la gryffondor. Alors les rumeurs étaient fondées ? Les deux ennemis étaient réellement un couple ? Les élèves s'empressèrent d'aller annoncer à leurs amis ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister.

Lorsque les deux se séparèrent, Draco jeta un regard autour d'eux et aux élèves ébahis.

- On a un public ! _S'amusa t-il_

- Il semblerait. Avoue que tu l'as fait exprès !

- Peut-être. Ils auraient tous finit par le savoir à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon.

- Ca va être l'enfer.

- Nous deux ou les commérages ?

- Les deux.

- Ouais. Mais ça en vaut le coup, pas vrai ?

- J'espère.

Ils échangèrent un sourire maladroit avant qu'il ne l'entraîne dans le hall.

- Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ? _demanda Hermione_

- Manger un morceau. Un elfe viendra nous servir en haut de la tour d'astronomie. C'est l'endroit romantique du château, non ?

- Quoi ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux ! _Elle s'arrêta net et il trébucha_.

- Tu ne veux pas un pique-nique romantique ? _Lui demanda t-il, confus_.

- Non pas ça, je parle des elfes de maison ?

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont les elfes ?

- Il y a que je suis contre le travail non rémunéré des elfes de maison. Ce ne sont pas des esclaves malgré ce que la plupart des sorciers semblent penser. Si tu veux manger un bout, alors nous irons chercher nous même ce qu'il nous faut dans les cuisines. _Exigea t-elle_

- Parce que tu sais comment aller dans les cuisines ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle ne lui avoua pas qu'elle ne savait y aller uniquement parce que Ron et Harry y avaient souvent fait un tour. Elle n'approuvait pas ces expéditions mais c'était ses meilleurs amis et elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'elle ne pouvait les stopper quand ils avaient une idée en tête. Elle ne savait pas trop comment agir avec Draco, ils s'étaient ignorés depuis une semaine et avant ça, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment réussi à s'entendre. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'être prête pour une relation amoureuse ni d'en avoir le temps avec les ASPICS qui arrivaient à grand pas. Mais peut-être était-il temps qu'elle arrête de laisser parler sa tête et qu'elle écoute un peu plus son cœur. Aussi illogique que cela était, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle était irrémédiablement amoureuse du blond. Elle lui offrit un sourire sincère et le tira en direction de la bibliothèque.

- J'ai une meilleure idée. Suis-moi !

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Mon endroit préféré.

Draco n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être celui à qui Hermione adresserait un si beau sourire. Il se doutait où la jeune fille l'emmenait mais préféra rien dire. Lorsque la bibliothèque apparut devant eux, il laissa échapper un léger rire. C'était vraiment prévisible. Une fois qu'ils atteignirent la section étude des moldus, elle lui lâcha la main et passa en revu le rayonnage jusqu'à trouver le livre qu'elle devait chercher.

- C'est mon livre de contes préféré. J'aimerais que tu le lises.

- Les contes des frères Grimm ?

- Ce sont des contes de fée, comme ceux de Beedle le barde.

- C'est important pour toi ?

- Je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Dans ce cas, je le lirais. Je peux t'embrasser encore ?

Pour toute réponse, elle s'empressa de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser.

Lorsque la rumeur fut confirmée, les commérages explosèrent. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à les endurer puisque les vacances eurent lieu la semaine qui suivit. Ils s'échangèrent des lettres tout le long qu'Hermione resta chez ses parents. Lorsqu'elle alla au Terrier la seconde semaine, elle eu plus de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire au blond. Ron avait fait son coming-out à sa famille et Bill et Fleur résidaient également au Terrier pour la semaine ainsi que les jumeaux. Harry était également présent et avec tout ce monde, le Terrier n'était que très rarement silencieux.

- Alors vous n'allez plus vous cacher ? _demanda t-elle à Ron, un soir dans la chambre des garçons_.

- C'est le plan.

- Toi et Nott, Hermione et Malfoy. Les serpentards sont à la mode ou quoi? _S'amusa Harry_.

Pour toute réponse il se reçut un oreiller en pleine figure. Les rires éclatèrent dans la chambre tandis qu'une bataille débutait. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, ils s'écroulèrent tous les trois sur le sol. Leurs rires se dissipa peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione reprenne la parole.

- C'est étrange avec Draco. C'est n'est pas vraiment de sa faute. Juste, j'ai passé tant d'années à le détester et maintenant je sors avec lui. Je trouve ça complètement dingue et je ne sais même pas si ça va marcher entre nous.

- Mais tu en as envie, pas vrai ? _S'enquit Harry_.

- Je crois que oui. Quand je suis avec lui, je fais ressortir quelque chose de bien en lui, je le sais et il m'aide à m'affirmer et me rendre plus sûre de moi-même sans même le vouloir. J'ai juste un peu de mal à faire comme si les six dernières années n'existaient pas.

- Ne le fais pas. Personne ne te demande d'agir comme si Malfoy ne t'avais jamais insultée. Ce qui compte c'est de savoir si tu peux passer au dessus de ça et si tu te sens capable de construire un futur avec lui. _La réconforta le brun_.

- Et puis dit toi que tu lui as souvent rendu la pareille. _Rajouta Ron_. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui compte, qu'une seule question à te poser.

- Laquelle ?

- Est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse ? Si la réponse est oui, alors vous pourrez surmonter le passé et les obstacles qui essaieront de vous barrer la route.

Une fois de retour au château, Hermione avait eu tout le loisir de penser aux paroles de Ron et devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Elle se sentait bien avec Draco et heureuse. Il arrivait encore des moments où elle avait envie de l'étrangler mais ce n'était plus pareil. Elle avait hâte de le revoir pour savoir comment ça c'était passé avec ses parents. Il n'avait pas voulu lui en parler par lettre et ça ne l'avait fait que s'inquiéter un peu plus. Et si il écoutait ses parents ? Elle ne faisait pas vraiment le poids contre Lucius et Narcissa. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce ne serait pas le cas, pas lorsqu'elle laissait enfin tomber ses défenses. Ses doutes furent néanmoins dissipés lorsque Draco l'embrassa devant toute l'école à peine franchit les portes du Hall.

Draco attendait de revoir la brune avec une impatience qui grandissait avec chaque heure qui passait. Il espérait qu'elle n'ait pas changée d'avis sur leur relation durant les vacances. Il savait qu'elle devait passer une semaine complète chez Weasley et ça ne lui inspirait pas confiance. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il la vit franchir les grandes portes en compagnie des deux Weasley et Potter, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Quand elle répondit au baisé, il se détendit et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être heureux de voir la gryffondor et pourtant son cœur battait la chamade à l'intérieur de sa poitrine lorsqu'il l'avait vu.

- Salut. _Souria t-il chaleureusement_

- Salut. _Répondit-elle, le souffle court du baisé échangé mais surtout de la voir sourire._

- Je vais dire un truc qui me ressemble pas mais tant pis. Tu m'as manquée !

- Toi aussi. Mais dit moi, qu'on dit tes parents ?

- On en parlera plus tard. Je veux juste profiter de toi pour l'instant. _Puis se tournant vers le reste de son groupe_. Weasley. Potter.

- Malfoy. _Acquiescèrent les deux garçons_.

- As-tu passé de bonne vacances Draco ? _Demanda Ginny_.

- Heu... Oui._ Répondit-il, surpris par la rouquine._

- Ne fait pas cette tête ! On va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble maintenant, alors autant s'habituer les un aux autres ! _S'enjoua t-elle_. Il fallait s'y attendre et autant apprendre à mieux se connaître !

- Tu en fais un peu trop Ginny, mais merci. _Calma Hermione_.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Théo dans les environs ? _Se renseigna Ron_

- Il est allé directement dans la salle commune. _L'informa Draco_.

- Oh, okay. Je suppose que je le verrais plus tard. _Répondit-il, déçu_.

Il monta en direction de la tour sans un mot de plus. Hermione demanda à Harry et Ginny de le suivre et elle se retrouva seule avec le blond. Ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque, se doutant qu'ils-y seraient tranquille pour un moment. Une fois installé à l'écart de la zone principale, elle lui redemanda comment ses parents avaient réagis.

- Dit moi Draco. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter de ton père ?

- Non. Bon il n'est pas vraiment heureux que je sois tombé amoureux de toi mais il se calmera, éventuellement. Ma mère lui fera comprendre, j'en suis sûr.

- Donc ça va avec ta mère ?

- Étonnement elle n'a eu qu'une question quand je leur ai annoncé. Elle voulait savoir si j'étais heureux avec toi.

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que je le suis. Est ce que toi, tu l'es ?

- Oui. J'avais peur que tes parents t'ai fait changer d'avis alors que je venais à peine de réaliser que tu me rends heureuse et que je veux vraiment tenter l'aventure.

- J'avais peur que les Weasley et Potter te fasse changer d'avis.

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire avant de l'embrasser doucement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle s'installa confortablement contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras. Ainsi pelotonner l'un contre l'autre ils discutèrent pendant un moment.

- Hermione, il y a quelque chose que Weasley doit savoir à propos de Théo.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ses parents l'ont déshérité et jeté hors de chez eux. Je sais qu'il ne veux pas en parler à Weasley mais il doit le savoir.

- Par Merlin ! Comment le sais-tu ?

- Parce qu'il est venu vivre au manoir avec nous. Il ne savait pas où aller et est venu me voir. Quand ma mère a apprit ce qui lui était arrivé, elle lui dit de rester avec nous.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit dans le Hall ?

- Parce que Théo ne voulait pas que j'en parle mais je pense qu'il a tort. Weasley pourra certainement l'aider à se sentir mieux.

- On fait comment s'il est dans ta salle commune ?

- Tu va chercher la belette et je vous fait rentrer.

Elle ne releva pas le surnom et s'empressa de le traîner à sa suite jusqu'à sa tour. Les regards choqués se figèrent sur eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

- Attends moi là, je reviens. _Lui ordonna t-elle_.

Elle monta dans le dortoir des garçons où Ron défaisait sa malle sans grand intérêt.

- Ron ! Il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Draco nous attends en bas, dans la salle commune et il vient de me révéler pourquoi Théo était dans leur salle commune plutôt que dans le Hall à t'attendre.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Est ce qu'il va bien ? _Paniqua t-il_.

- Non, il ne va pas bien. Ses parents l'ont jeté à la rue. Il faut que t'aille le voir.

- Merlin ! Pourquoi ne m'a t-il rien dit !

- Tu lui demandera quand on y sera.

Ils retrouvèrent Draco, mal à l'aise, qui toisaient les gryffondors du regard. Une fois dans les cachots, le blond les fit entrer dans sa salle commune et l'accueil qu'avait reçut le blond dans celle des gryffondors n'était rien en comparaison de celle des serpentards. L'hostilité était palpable dans l'air et Draco se dépêcha de les conduire dans son dortoir. Hermione soutenait les regards méprisants et garda la tête haute jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière elle.

- Théo ! _S'exclama Ron_

- Ron ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _Interrogea le serpentard_

- C'est Malfoy qui m'a fait entrer. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour tes parents ?

- Et il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa bouche ! _Il jeta un regard noir à Draco qui ne sourcilla même pas._

- Il a bien fait pour une fois ! Je suis désolé que ça ce soit mal passé.

- Mal passé ? C'est un euphémisme ! Ils m'ont reniés ! Déshérités et jeté à la rue comme un vulgaire elfe de maison ! Tout ça parce que j'ai été honnête à ton sujet ! Ah ! Je n'aurais jamais dû leur dire. _S'enflamma t-il._

Ron perdit toute couleur et recula d'un pas, comme si Théo venait de le frapper. Hermione voulut intervenir mais Draco l'en empêcha. Ce n'était pas leur histoire et ils devaient laisser ces deux là s'en sortir par eux-même.

- Je suis désolé. _Souffla le gryffondor_

- Tu peux l'être ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! _Cria le serpentard_

- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu perdes ta famille Théo !

- Il aurait fallu y penser avant de me faire tomber amoureux de toi !

- Ca veux dire quoi ? Tu regrettes tes sentiments ? Si tes parents, qui ne sont même pas foutu de t'accepter et de t'aimer tel que tu es, sont plus important que moi -que nous!- ne te gêne pas pour moi ! Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que c'était un malentendu et que t'étais sous l'influence d'un filtre d'amour ou un truc du même genre ! Si notre relation n'est pas plus importante qu'eux, alors nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble ! J'ai stupidement cru pendant un moment que mes sentiments pour toi comptaient pour quelque chose.

Voyant que Théo ne disait rien, trop choqué par ses paroles pour y objecter, il enchaîna.

- Okay, ben dans ce cas, je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir mit dans le pétrin avec tes parents. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais.

Il tourna les talons et sortit sans attendre Hermione ou Draco. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux, se sentant terriblement mal pour son meilleur ami. Tant pis pour Draco qui ne voulait pas se mêler de leur histoire, s'ils s'étaient mêlé de la leur, elle pouvait en faire autant. Surtout qu'elle voyait bien dans les yeux de Théo qu'il se sentait mal de la tournure des événements.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit ? _S'énerva t-elle_. Il est fou amoureux de toi et tu viens de lui briser le cœur pour rien ! Je sais que tu l'aimes aussi ! Je sais que tu te sens mal à cause de ta famille et c'est horrible ce qu'ils t'ont fait mais ce n'était pas une raison pour t'en prendre à lui ! C'est encore plus stupide parce que dans ce cas ça veux dire que tu as fait tout ça pour rien ! Tu sais où le trouver si jamais tu as envie de t'excuser de ta stupidité !

Elle déposa un bisou sur la joue du blond avant de partir à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Elle le retrouva dans son dortoir, il était en train de chercher quelque chose dans sa malle.

- Ron ? _Tenta t-elle_

- Ca va Hermione. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

- Tu es sûr ? Je sais que tu l'aimes...

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. _La coupa t-il_.

- Ron, s'il te plaît. Ne te referme pas sur toi même. _Le supplia t-elle_

- Je ne me referme pas. Je n'ai juste pas envie de parler. AH, trouvé !

Il sortit une boite du fond de sa malle et l'ouvrit. Il la referma presque aussitôt et la jeta sous son lit. Malgré sa curiosité, elle sût qu'il ne répondrait à aucune de ses questions.

- Je sais que tu veux me réconforter Hermione mais je te jure que ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai besoin d'être seul pendant un moment, s'il te plaît.

- Okay. Mais n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

En redescendant, elle croisa les regards curieux d'Harry et Ginny. Elle leur expliqua la situation et vit leurs expressions se renfermer à leur tour. Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, un remue-ménage venant de l'extérieur du passage atteint leurs oreilles. Curieux, ils allèrent voir ce qui causait tout ce raffut ainsi que les autres élèves présent. Il s'avéra que c'était Théo qui hurlait après la grosse dame. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, son visage laissa transparaître son espoir de pouvoir enfin entrer dans la salle commune des lions.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Nott ? Tu n'en a pas fait assez ? _Cracha Ginny_.

- Je suis désolé okay ! Je veux juste lui parler. Laissez moi une chance, s'il vous plaît ! _Les supplia t-il._

- Et pourquoi on devrait t'aider ? _S'entêta Harry._

- C'est bon. Suis moi. _Ordonna Hermione_.

Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard trahis mais elle les ignora, menant Théo à Ron. Elle savait mieux que quiconque ce que l'orgueil et la colère pouvait vous mener à dire et faire. Elle savait également que ces deux idiots étaient fou l'un de l'autre et que si Théo venait s'excuser, elle ne devait pas laisser ses amis l'en empêcher. Elle lui indiqua le chemin à suivre et le regarda disparaître dans les escaliers.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? _S'agita Harry_.

- Il est là pour Ron. Ce qui veux dire qu'il regrette ce qu'il lui a dit. Pourquoi voudriez-vous les empêcher de se réconcilier ?

Ce soir là, lors du banquet de rentrée, les gryffondors et les serpentards s'assirent à la même table. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Théo, Pansy et Blaise mangèrent ensemble et ignorèrent les regards tournés vers eux. C'était encore bien trop nouveau pour que les élèves ne soient pas surpris et curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer. Le fait que Ron et Théo soit arrivés main dans la main à la suite des autres attisa encore plus les conversations et les rumeurs.

Hermione et Draco passèrent une partie du repas à se chamailler mais finissait toujours par sourire. L'ambiance à leur table finit par se détendre et bientôt des éclats de rire se firent entendre dans toute la grande salle.

Au bout de la salle, le professeur Dumbledore échangea un regard amusé avec le professeur McGonagall. La voie pour une fraternisation des maisons venait d'être ouverte grâce à ce petit groupe et le reste des élèves ne tarderaient pas à se mélanger également. Il avait simplement fallu des retenues pour que les choses changent. Il ne devait guère se tromper en déclarant : « Méfait Accomplis ».

**FIN**

* * *

**Bon alors pour commencer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une fin bâclée. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je pense que je vais le remanier et peut-être l'allonger encore un peu. Mais comme ça faisait déjà 3 semaines que j'y étais dessus et que j'en voyais pas la fin, j'ai décidée de poster tel quel. **

**Comme ça, pendant que je le remanie, je ne vous ferais pas attendre. Ron et Théo on eut une part plus importante dans ce chapitre, peut-être au détriment D'Hermione et Draco eux même. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu perdu la main, ça faisait un sacré bail que je n'avais pas écrit. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie d'avoir prit de votre temps pour lire. :)**


End file.
